Danny Phantom: The Rebirth
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: It has been seven months since the events of PP. Danny's life has never been better, but will he be able to protect his friends and family, not to mention Amity Park, when Pariah Dark, The Ghost King, returns with his armies. The Danny Phantom series gets a more dark and realistic reboot as the series continues. Story includes, invasions, betrayal, battles, and character deaths.
1. Chapter I: The Hero of Amity Park

**Hello Fanfiction, I actully was able to finish first chapter early so, here, by the way after I've been saying this story will be great and all fans will like it, I still belive that, it's just for the first chapter I have to just do a refresh, I'm not so good with refreshing because you don't really need to do it, however since I am kinda giving the series a little reboot, almost, I feel I need to do a quick refresh so, here's the firs chapter, hope you all like it, it will get better and better, like movies you can't judge a film based on the first 5-10 minutes, so enjoy...**

_***November 22nd* I'm going through all chapters and fixing all grammer, spelling errors and expanding on paragraphs, so if you enjoyed this before, you will enjoy the Expanded version.**_

* * *

_**Danny Phantom: The Rebirth**_

_**Chapter I: The Hero of Amity Park**_

* * *

Danny opened his eyes as the bright sunlight of a new day shown through his curtains. It was the start of another day in Amity Park. Danny turned his head to look at his clock, it was seven-thirty-two. Danny thought since he was awake, he might as well get up. Danny got out of his bed and walked to the window. He peeled back the curtains to see what was going on in Amity Park today. It was a nice sunny day, winter had just ended and spring had sprung, all in all a nice day. Wait, Danny thought, the day. Danny chuckled to himself; he remembered today was a very special day; it was April 3rd, it was two years ago that he first aquired his Ghost Powers.

Danny remembered the day well, He was fourteen years old, his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, the worlds leading Ghost experts, just finished building their new Ghost Portal. When they tried it though, it didn't work. Danny later showed his best-friends Sam and Tucker the portal. He'd been friends with Tucke since, well since Danny could remember, and Sam since the second grade, they were true friends, always having his back. Sam talked him into taking a look inside; That was the moment that his life changed forever, when he was inside, he accidently pushed the "On" button that his parents forgot to push and the portal came to life.

Danny was exposed to raw waves of Ectoplasmic energy, but somehow, in a one-in-a-million chance, Danny absorbed the Ectoplasm and it fused with his DNA. He went in the portal a human, and came out a half-ghost, or a Halfa. He discovered he could change into a ghost at will and have their powers. He could walk through walls, disapear and fly, shoot ectoplasmic energy from his hands and as time wen ton, more powers developed. He decided to defend Amity Park against all those who wanted to rule over it, or the world, which was commonly Ghosts. For Amity Park, for some unexplained reason had the most Ghost activity then anyother place in the world.

For two years now he had been defending his home from ghosts and evil humans who had ghost help or ghost tech. He had saved the world and Amity Park several times, but it wasn't always easy. His parents, being the Ghost Hunters they are, always wanted to tear his Ghost-half, which he calls Danny Phantom, to pieces, or exterminate him, and then examine his remains. Or the press who couldn't make up their minds on weather he was a good ghost or not. But he always had his best friends Sam, Tucker to help him out from the beginning, they always covered for him, they even took some for the team once in a while. He also had help from his older sister Jazz, when she accidently found out she decided to help Danny, those three always had his back.

However despite all the secrecy and covering up, his secret was finally revealed seven months ago, when he had to save the world from a giant asteroid. His secret had been exposed twice before, but Danny was able to take care of it, with the help of a time ghost and a reality bending gauntlet, this one however he could not. His parents accepted his ghost-half as did the whole world, or at least, most of the world. Ever since his secret was revealed, fighting ghosts had been much easier. Danny never had to worry about saying or doing something that could expose his secret, he didn't have to worry about what excuse to use to leave or return to a room or class. His life had also improved, Danny used to be a called a loser and bullied on a lot in school, now all the bullies are afraid of him, knowing that if they get him angrey, he could literly beat them all in seconds so instead they are trying to be friends. All the girls are after him, and thanks to Mr. Lancer, the school board had given him some special polices to improve his school life. Now he had time to do homeowrk, was excused for missing classes, and coulnd't get detention for being late, he's also brought his marks back up.

Life has also been better for his friends, Sam was now his girlfriend. Danny couldn't believe how long it took for him to realize that he loved Sam, he also finally understood why people kept calling him clueless. His techno-geek friend Tucker was now mayor of Amity Park, ever since Vlad left, Tucker had somehow managed to be put in office, Danny didn't care how it happened, he was just happy for his friend. Although he didn't know how long it was going to last, Tucker had managed to hide the fact for a while now from supiriours, but sooner or later they will probably find out and remove him, unless of course he turns 18 before then.

Danny then came back to the real world, he had to get ready for school. He walked to his dresser and threw on his signature look; a white and red t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He then decided to phase through the floor to save time, he fell right through the floor and landed on his seat at the kitchen table, his father already there reading the paper.

"Hey Danny-boy, I see you finally decided to drop in." said his dad.

"Dad, you don't have to say that every time I phase through the floor." said Danny annoyed at his dad's bad and overused pun.

"Aw, I like to say it."

Danny got up and poured his favorite brand of cereal; he then filled it with milk and sat back down, starting to consume his breakfast. Danny was always thinking about the day at this point, he used to fear and question what it could bring, could his secret be revealed, would he finally meet his match or worse. But now that never bothered him, he is always looking forward to it, his life was much better than it was seven months ago, pretty much all he had to worry about know was passing his final-term exams, which he probably will; and fighting the occasinal ghost.

"Hey Danny, do think you can help me test my new invention?" asked his father.

"Dad, I got school, maybe after though, but what exactly is your new invention?" he asked.

"I call it The Ecto-Skeleton 2.0, ever since you told me what happened to the old one, I've been trying to rebuild it, I also improved upon Vlad's improvments, now it won't kill you of have nano-bot things that could kill you at any minute, plus the unlimited power supply, you just put it on and go, it works like a charm."

"Well you know it works why do you need me to test it?"

"I need to see if it can take on a ghost, with a human pilot."

"Uh….I don't think that's such a good idea, maybe if you want to test it, try it on The Box Ghost next time he shows up, but what exactly makes it different from the other one?"

"It can fly."

"Dad the other one could fly."

"Oh right….uh, well it has wings that can pop out of its back this time, and I managed to reconfigure it to work with those new Ectoplasmic weapons of yours, actully It's pretty much reconfigured to work for you."

"Don't the wings just add more bulk to the suit?

"Not much."

Danny took the last bite of his cereal and put his dishes away, he looked at the clock, it read seven-fifty-one, hey if he leaves now, and there are no ghost problems, he could probably make it to school on time, he grabbed his backpack and started to walk to the door.

"Hey Danny remember if there's a ghost call me." cried his dad from the kitchen.

"Uh...I'll try to remember that."

"Hey Danny need a ride to school?"

Danny turned around to look at his dad, suddenly two blue halo rings formed around his waist, they continued to cover him, his t-shirt and jeans formed a glowing black and white jump-suit, his shoes turned into white boots and white gloves formed over his hands, his ice blue eyes turned to glowing green and his raven black hair turned snow white, this was his ghost mode known as Danny Phantom.

"I'll fly."

The next moment Danny turned intangible and took into the air, phasing through the house, he exited the house and started to head in the direction of Casper High, hoping that there was no ghost activity, but a hero's work is never done.

* * *

**Just like I said, just a short introduction and recap of the events, hope you enjoy the rest**

**The Storymaster1000**


	2. Chapter II: The Fright Knight Attacks

**Okay I'm going back through this story and expanding and editing it, if you enjoyed it before you'll love it now. I'm alos getting rid of my intro and outro's and replacing them with new ones, my last chapter was just a recap and introduction, nothing that important, this chapter is where things will start to get more interesting, more realistic, darker and more enjoyable, also I do not own Danny Phantom. Also by editing I will be expanding and changing paragraphs, I intend to add more dialouge, fix grammer and spelling mistakes, and fix some things with the characters. I feel like some of them I didn't get right and they didn't feel like the characters, so I will be fixing those and other things. Hope you enjoy because here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter II: The Fright Knight Attacks_**

* * *

Danny was flying over the buildings of Amity Park, making his way to his school Casper High. He could actually see it from his current location; maybe there would be now ghosts to fight, maybe he can finally take a day to rest and relax. Suddenly screams filled the air, Danny sighed; he probably just jinxed it. It happened almost every day, some ghost would come and make him late, oh well, at least he dosn't get detention for being late anymore. Danny flew towards the direction of the screams, maybe this wouldn't take so long after all; hopefully it was just The Lunch Lady, or The Box Ghost. The screams were coming from the direction of his school; Danny increased his speed, until he came to The Nasty Burger; the popular hangout for teens when there is no school. He came to the scene and saw civilians running around screaming and in panic. This was the right place, now all Danny had to do was find the ghost, Danny dived down towards the restaurant and phased through the window.

Danny landed on cold tiled floor, and looked up to see the cause of all the terror. There was a ghost rampaging through the restaurant, but to his surprise it wasn't The Lunch Lady or The Box Ghost, who would most likley attack this place. This ghost was diffrent, but Danny had faced him many times before, however he looked a little diffrent. This Ghost had green eyes that glowed like green hellfire, a dark helmet that hid his face, which now included a faceplate; and they wore armor like a knight. This ghost was The Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween. The Fright Knight dropped an employee he was holding by the throat and turned to face Danny.

"I knew terrorizing these insects would draw you out Phantom." he said as he turned to face his foe.

"Insects, dude you do remember you used to be one of them, right?"

"I am more powerful than these inferior beings, ghosts are gods compared to them, they fear us, but let me get to the point."

"Look, Knight, we both knows how this ends, we fight, we destroy stuff, I trap you in the Fenton Thermos, how about we you just drop your weapon and I'll let you escape with your dignity intact?"

"I just came to get something, I'll leave once I have it, and you can help, since it is in your possesion, give me The Ring of Rage."

"Like I have the Ring of Rage, and even if I did, why would I give it to you?"

"I ask one more time, give me the Ring."

The Fright Knight drew his sword, Danny looked at his foe; he meant business. Danny would need more than The Fenton Thermos to stop The Fright Knight this time; luckily he had just the thing. He threw down his hand and an ax made of pure Ectoplasm formed. Danny had learned to do this with Frostbite, he could form almost any melee weapon out of Ectoplasm, it was just an expansion on his ability to create Ghost Sheilds. He also formed a sword in the other one, he stanced himself and taunted at his foe.

The Fright Knight lunged at his foe, Danny barrel-rolled under him and came up from behind. He raised his hand and swung his sword, The Fright Knight ducked and kicked Danny in the chest. The Fright Knight raised his sword to deliver a blow, Danny raised his ax and blocked it. Danny then heard the sound of a bell, Casper High's school bell to be exact. He quickly looked to see students running into Casper High, great thought Danny, late again, even though he didn't get in trouble anymore, he would like to be on time at least once. Danny then raised his sword and swung at The Fright Knight, this was going to take a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mr. Lancer's class, Danny's classmates were getting ready for another day of school, or in this case, another boring day of school. Mr. Lancer was at the front of the classroom preparing for todays class. Tucker was sitting in his usual seat and playing some kind of game on one of his many PDA's. Sam was reading a book at her desk, the bell rang a second time and Mr. Lancer stood up, ready to take attendance. But before he did, he looked at one seat which empty. Just as he thought, Danny Fenton was absent. Sam was enjoying her book, it was almost at the really cool part, suddenly a shadow loomed over her, and she looked up to see Mr. Lancer standing in front of her. She put a bookmark in her page and put her book back into her spider-backpack.

"Miss Manson, you wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Fenton is, would you?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

Sam looked at Danny's seat, to her surprise he wasn't there. That's strange, Sam thought, Danny didn't call to say he'd be late, he never said there was anything else going on, he was probably fighting a ghost, but usually at this time he'd be back by now. Also if he was fighting a ghost he would usally call either her or Tucker to tell them. She turned to Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, did Danny call you?" she asked.

"No, you?"

"If he did would I be asking you?"

"Oh...yeah probably not."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I honestly don't know where Danny is, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon." she said.

As if on cue, the next moment, there was the sound of glass breaking and walls crumbling, from the side of the classroom. Everybody ducked their heads to avoid injury from the flying debris. The next moment, Danny came flying through the room and crashed into the other end, leaving small cracks in the wall behind him. He fell to the ground as The Fright Knight suddenly appeared at the entrance, he raised his sword and charged at Danny, who turned intangible and walked backwards. The Fright Knight didn't have time to react and went crashing into the wall, cracking it even more, he recovered and followed Danny, roaring with rage. Sam got up and reached for her backpack, her boyfriedn probably needed help.

"See Mr. Lancer, there he is, Tucker let's go." said Sam as she started to follow Danny.

"Right behind you." said Tucker as he got back on his feet.

* * *

Danny and The Fright Knight kept swinging and blocking each other's blows, they were now fighting in one of Casper Highs hallways. Great, Danny thought, now he has to watch his back and the backs of everybody in the school. Danny saw that they were heading for the Gym. Danny smiled, if there was a class going on in there then they would have enough time to evacuate; plus there would be more room to fight.

Sam and Tucker turned down the corner and saw Danny fighting The Fright Knight. Sam then grabbed a Fenton Foamer 2.0 from an emergency case. Ever since Danny's secret had been revealed, many things in Amity Park changed. One was that schools and other public places now held emergancy Fenton Weapons. Sam grabbed it and aimed it at the Fright Knight, Sam then pulled the trigger. The Fright Knight noticed this and lept out of the way, letting the Foamers blast hit Danny right in the chest. There was a small explosion of green fire, Danny went flying through the air and crashed right into the gym doors.

Danny landed on the waxed floor and coughed up a little Ectoplasm. He thought the days of being shot at by his parents weapons was over, clearly he was wrong. Danny looked up just in time to see The Fright Knight rising his sword for a finishing blow, Danny rolled over. The Fright Knight missed and Danny landed a hard kick to the head. The Fright Knight recovered and charged at Danny again. They continued to battle as the gym class ran for the doors. However one kid tripped and fell directly in the path of Danny and The Fright Knight.

"You fight well Phantom…" said The Fright Knight as he raised his sword.

However this time, he didn't raise it towards Danny, but to the student. Danny knew he had to save the student, Danny retracted his Ax and lunged towards the student; however, The Fright Knight then changed his sword's path, and nailed a blow in Danny's shoulder. Danny felt the sharp, cold sting of The Fright Knight's sword go through his shoulder, and burst out the other end.

"…But not well enough."

The Fright Knight then pulled his sword out and raised his other hand, he fired an Ectoplasmic-Ray or Ghost-Ray, as Danny called it, directly into Danny's chest at point blank range. Danny went flying into the drama stage in the gym, crashing into the wall and falling face first onto the cold stage floor. Danny tried to get on his feet, his head was ringing and he could see the floor in front of him had droplets of Ectoplasm. Danny looked down at his chest, it was bleeding. He looked up just in time to see The Fright Knight pick him up by his throat, and held him against a wall.

The Fright Knight then raised his other hand, turned it intangible and stuck it into Danny's chest, Danny screamed in pain as The Fright Knight's phased hand pased through his internal organs. He looked into The Fright Knights glowing, green eyes, the only thing he could see of his face. The Fright Knight then turned his hand back to normal and pulled it out, causing a small part of part of Danny's chest to open, he screamed in pain. The Fright Knight then let him go, Danny looked up to see The Ring of Rage in The Fright Knight's ectoplasm covered hand.

"Smart idea Phantom, I don't know how Clockwork managed to talk you into it, hiding the ring in the one place the enemy would never guess, it could have been painless, you could of just handed it over, oh well, I'll let you live to lick your wounds, cause I want you to see what happens next." said The Fright Knight.

The next moment, The Fright Knight disappeared, with The Ring of Rage. Danny looked down at himself, he had a small hole in his chest that was dripping Ectoplasm, surronded by partly burnt skin from the Ghost Ray and Foamer. He looked at his shoulder, it hurt every time it moved; Danny tried to get up, but fell to the ground. He could see Sam and Tucker come running into the gym, along with a bunch of other students, class was probably delayed due to the battle, that and the giant hole in the side of the class room. Sam and Tucker ran to help their friend, pausing to gasp at the sight when they reached him, they both bent down and helped Danny to his feet.

"Hey Fenton, how could you let him beat you?" said Dash running towards him.

"You win some you lose some, I'm not perfect Dash."

"Danny, oh I'm so sorry I hit you with the Fenton Foamer, I was aiming at The Fright Knight and he..." Sam was saying trying not to get choked up at the sight of him.

"It's okay Sam, I've survived worse, much worse"

"Danny you okay to take it from here?" asked Tucker.

Danny gave him an annoyed look, saying, do I look okay. Danny looked down at his wounds, they already started to heal, good old advanced healing. Danny could recover from any wound, well almost any wound. If it wasn't for his healing ability his secret would have been out a long time ago. He doesn't know the extent of his healing, but oh well, another good thing about his secret being out was he was allowed to go home to get patched up after a fight if he needs it, no school for him today. But he still couldn't get The Fright Knight off his mind, why would he take the ring? What was coming that The Fright Knight would leave him alive to see?

* * *

**Okay when I do an outro I will also cover some things, and adress somethings you may be asking or wondering, one is that doing some reserch and when I mean reserch I mean watching the episodes, reading other things and visiting many Danny Phantom Wiki's, plus my own imagination, I have decided to give Danny the power to create melee weapons out of Ectoplasmic energy, some ghosts have done this in the show, examples would be Vlad, Ember, Danny's Ghost Sheilds, and TUE version of The Box Ghost. I was thinking, Danny can't always be flying in the air shooting, why not have some melee or have him cut down some enemies from time to time, also I was watching the Green Lanterun movie. SO hey why not have Danny and other ghosts beable to form weapons, it's just they're made of Ectoplasmic energy, not the Power of Will, and the color is based on their primarly color, for example Danny's are green, Ember's would be blue, Vlad's would be pink. Also since Phantom Planet things have changed, like I said many Fenton weapons are now being used for emergancy's. Danny dosn't get detention of being late or missing a class, aslong as there was a Ghost Attack. He now has much more time to do his homework, so he can hang out with his friends more and catch up on sleep. Also Danny's got his grades up, his parents are both genius's and so is his sister, also the fact that it was stated in the show that his average is a C, C-, that's including all teh stuff he goes through, I'm guessing Danny would also be smart to, it's just diminished by the fac the dosn't have the time to prove it. So hope you're enjoying it so far, hope you like the rest.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	3. Chapter III: The Return of Vlad Plasmius

_**Okay as you know by now I'm going through and editing the story and fixing problems with it. This chapter is one of the best examples of it, after watching the show a little more, mostly the ones with Vlad in them, and reading some other Fanfics, I realized that I wasn't really happy with my Vlad. If I'm not happy then you probably don't find him that great either, his role is pretty much going to be the same, I'm just going to fix dialouge, actions thought and add some scenes so it makes more sense and Vlad once again feels like Vlad. So if any of you had any problems with Vlad before, don't worry I'm changing him. For those of you who enjoyed the last two chapters, stick around, the story gets better and better.**_

* * *

_**Chapter III: The Return of Vlad Plasmius**_

* * *

The bell echoed through the halls of Casper High, signaling lunchtime for the studants. Every student always looked forward to this time of the school day, a break from their boring and sometime long classes. It was such a nice day that some people were eating outside; others were passing a football to one another. Sam was eating her reqular lunch, a healthy salad with Tucker and Jazz. Jazz kept trying to call home to check up on Danny since hearing about the incidnt. Suddenly Paulina and Dash walked up to them, probably going to ask them questions like the would try to do at every single minute they could.

"Dash, we've told you before, Danny won't join the football team, he doesn't use his powers unless a ghost is attacking or it's absoulutly nececssary, he dosn't cheat, and Paulina no, Danny won't be your boyfriend, he's Sam's." said Jazz, putting down her sandwich, and cell phone for a moment to address them.

"Okay one I still don't see why he can't join, he dosen't have to be a ghost when he plays." said Dash.

"Also like we told you before, it dosn't matter weather he's a ghost or not, even if he's human his speed, strength, agility and senses are increased, not as much as they are like when he;s a ghost, but still way above normal."

"Okay and still why won't he be my boyfriend, we all know he's into me." said Paulina.

"Correction he was into you, but after the way you kept treating him when he was human, he quickly got the message and moved on." said Sam.

"Well anyways we actully came to ask something else." said Dash.

"And what would that be?" asked Tucker.

"We were wondering if we could be part of the team, we want to help fight ghosts."

The three friends looked at each other for a moment, did they really just ask that. Do they even know how dangerous it could be, and it wasn't like they enjoyed doing it; well okay that would be a lie, but they were there to help Danny when he needs it. While it was true that maybe they could help, they would need lots or training, experience, and courage to fight Ghosts. Besides it wasn't up to them, Danny was Team Phantom's leader, they would have to ask him.

"Uh…why?" said Sam.

"What do you mean why?" asked Dash.

"Well you can't just want to fight ghosts, besides you always run away from them, not anybody can join, and not just cause."

"Why not you let Valerie in." said Paulina.

"We did?" said Tucker.

"No we didn't, Danny was thinking about it, but hasn't asked her yet"

After Danny's secret was revealed to the world, Valerie also came out and revealed that she was The Red Huntress, a name given to her by her foes. Danny didn;t know what was goign to happen, Valerie liked Danny as Fenton, but despised Phantom with all her heart, thankfully nothing bad happened, Valerie, after Danny explained to her, accepted Danny's ghost half and helps him fight from time to time. Danny was thinking of letting her join, but he hasn't asked her yet.

"Tell you what, Danny's the one who ultimately decides who gets in; we'll run it by him and let you know." Sam said.

"Okay, see yeah around."

Dash and Paulina started to walk away as the three friends continued to eat their lunch. Sam was about to take another bite from her salad when her watch started to beep. Sam looked at it, it was The Ghost Sensor, ever since the disasteroid and Danny's secret being exposed, Danny and his Dad put an extra setting on Sam's watch, letting it be able to detect Ghosts if Danny wasn't around. Sam looked at Jazz and Tucker, they reached into their backpack and grabbed Fenton Thermos's. Another thing about the watch was that it also sends a message to Danny's which means he would be on his way.

Tucker and Jazz followed Sam as the watch started to lead them towards the ghosts; acting like a detector. It was leading them behind the school, which was strange, most of the ghost usually attack in the front of the school, which was were most people are. They would want to cause as much panic as possible and also gain the most attention. Sam's watch started to beep louder and more frequent, they were close to the ghost.

"Uh…Sam, maybe we should wait for Danny?" said Jazz.

"Danny will be her any minute, besides it's probably The Box Ghost. Danny usally has about two ghost fights a day at minimum, The Box Ghost and some other one, Danny already fought The Fright Knight, so it's probably a safe bet that it's The Box Ghost."

"Is anybody else a little confused about that fight?" said Tucker.

"Danny's lost battles before, he's not perfect."

"No, I know that, but think of it, when has any of his foes ever fought that hard to defeat him, The Fright Knight was almost like in overdrive, and if he could do that to Danny, why didn't he do it before, plus he had defeated Danny, he could have killed him there, but didn't, what up with that?"

"Hey…he kind of has a point Sam." said Jazz.

"Wait, do you guys here that?" said Sam.

"No I don't hear anything." said Tucker.

"Exactly, nothing, not a bird, not the wind, nothing."

Suddenly, a shadowy figure formed behind them with glowing red eyes, blazing with hatred. Sam started to shoot at the ghost, but it just knocked the Fenton Thermos out of her hands. The figure took a step closer towards them, they could now see it in clear veiw. The ghost wore a hooded cloak over its head, the only thing you could see of its face was its glowing red eyes, it's body was in a black and white jumpsuit, but it was battered and cut all over with ectoplasm stains on it, yet it looked familier. The ghost walked with a limp, probably had a broken ankle or sore leg. The ghost started to make its way towards them, suddenly a flash of black and white appeared, sending the ghost flying into the air, they all turned to see Danny, almost completly healed, floating in front of them.

Danny tackled the shadowy figure and sent him flying through the air. He delivered a blow to the figures face as it started to recover, followed by another, and one to the gut, he then grabbed the figure by the cloak and threw him into the side of the school, Danny walked closer to the figure, slowly the ghost moved into the sunlight, with its cloak removed, Danny and the other gasped at who it was. Danny grinded his teeth as his eyes glowed green with hatred, he ignited an Ectoplasmic blade and walked towards the ghost, who was none other than Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad looked different from the last time they met, the limp and cloak for one, however he also had half of his face scared and bruised, he was covered with burn marks and signs of battle, he was also a little hunched like he had been carrying something heavy on his back for a long period of time.

"What are you doing here Vlad; do you have a death wish?"

"Oh please little badger, if I was going to kill your friends, I would have done it, you know that."

Danny thought it over, not that he needed to, he knew Vlad would kill them if he hadn't shown up. But then Vlad always had some kind of plan going on and he was one of the most dangerous enemies Danny has. Vlad has on many occasions tried to kill him, his friends, his dad, steal his mom, manipulate people and try to turn Danny evil and become his son, or apprentaice. But then again, if Vlad didn't kill his friends, then something else was going on.

"That's true, however that doesn't answer my question, why are you here, you know that coming here practicly means your death, after you showed your true colors to the world, everybody is hunting you, I've even hered rumors your on the FBI's top 10 most wanted, and #1 on the GIW's"

"Yes, I was mistaken, you have no idea what seven months alone in space dose to someone, I have been a fool, made mistakes, monumental ones, but I now see the error of my ways, I now realize I should have been more like you Daneil, using my powers for good other than for my own greedy gain, maybe if I did, I wouldn't have lost Maddie, or my old friend Jack, yes he may be an idiot but he was always by my side, but belive me Daneil, I've changed, which is why I've come here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"I was attacked by The Fright Knight, he did this to me, he stole The Skeleton Key from me, he also said he tore The Ring of Rage from your chest, by the way, I always knew where it was, still don't know how Clockwork talked you into it."

"Wait The Fright Knight has The Ring of Rage and The Skeleton Key?

"Yes he does, you and I both know what he intends to do with it."

Danny finally realized it, with the Skeleton key; The Fright Knight could open any door or lock in the Ghost Zone, including…Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, that was his plan, he was going to unleash his dark master, Pariah Dark, The Ghost King, with the Ring of Rage, The Ghost King could easily defeat Danny, like he did before, then he could invade Amity Park and the world. If he's released again, Danny couldn't even imagine what Teh Ghost King would do.

"You do realize he intends to release The Ghost King." said Vlad.

"Yeah I know, but that still doesn't get you off the hook."

"But I've changed I'm one of you now."

"You've lied and manipulated me before, you've switched sides and have had so many plans in the past, how do I know this isn't another one of your lies, how do I know you've really changed, or better yet, if you have, which I doubt, how could I trust you?"

"Your right, you can't, I know you want to believe I've changed, but how can you trust me after all I've done, trying to kill you and all your friends and family, trying to take over the world, manipulating Valerie."

"You're not helping yourself."

"Give me a chance, I've already lost the love of my life, my home, my wealth, my power, my only friend, any respect or creditbility I had, what else do I have to lose, you yourself said coming back was a death sentence, what do I have to gain by coming back here?"

Danny looked into Vlad's eyes, for some reason, Danny was feeling bad for Vlad, maybe he has changed, but then again, maybe not, Clockwork once told him that everybody deserved a second chance, a chance for change, Danny looked down, Vlad was helpless. Danny then also remembered when he fought his evil self, how Vlad had lost his powers and did the same thing and actully helped him, maybe Vlad had changed, after all everybody deserves a second chance. Danny had a blade in his hand, and he could end this all right now.

Danny raised his hand towards Vlad, who looked surprised, but he prepared to feel the sting of Danny's Ectoplasmic blade, however he didn't, he looked to see Danny offering his hand instead. a shocked Jazz, Sam and Tucker watched as Vlad took it and Danny helped him off the ground and onto his feet, but still keeping his eye on him at all times.

"Danny are you crazy, it's Vlad" yelled Sam.

"Yeah Dude, how do know he's telling the truth, he could be lying." said Tucker.

"I know, but then again he might not be, everybody deserves a second chance, I don't trust him, I probably won't ever fully, but who knows, I mean think about it, besides he's not off the hook, we'll see if Vlad's telling the truth…" Danny turned around and slapped a pair of ghost cuffs onto Vlad, who just looked at Danny, neither surprised or understanding, Danny looked into Vlad's eyes, "...and if you're not, and you try to kill me or anybody else I care about, I'll will end our rivalry once and for all."

"So what now?" asked Sam.

"Now, we take Vlad here to the lab, put him in a containment cell for now, then I'm going to The Ghost Zone"

* * *

**Okay I don't know if it's exactly like Vlad now, but at least it's feeling a little more like him. I feel this chapter is much better now, now on to what I should probably address. I figured that Team Phantom should have a Thermos with them at all times just in case, I also thought, well Danny can't be with Sam every minute of everyday, what if she was in trouble and he wasn't there. So I came up with an idea, why not give her a modified watch that will alert her when a ghost, other than Danny was around. It shows that Danny cares for her and wants her to be safe like we all know he dose. I hope this chapter was better than the origenal, I deffinetly think I'm getting closer to Vlad's character.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	4. Chapter IV: The Ghost King Awakes

_**Okay, like before, I'm back and I'm updating this story, I'll expand on this chapter and fix things, remember, if I miss something, please let me know, I may miss a period or comma or slight speeling mistake every know and then, I'll try not to let that happen though, I'm looming to hopefully have this all done before Christmas, so enjoy the extended version.**_

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Ghost King Awakes**

* * *

It was just another average day guarding Pariah Dark's castle. The ghost guard thought to himself, reflecting; he missed the days he guarded Walker's prison; but he knew this job was important, ever since the Phantom kid defeated The Ghost King, they had agreed that the place would be guarded to stop him from being awakened again. Oh well at least it was quiet, no one ever dared come near this place.

Suddenly the air was filled with a scream, the sound was familiar, it sounded like his partner. The guard headed towards his partners post, he looked around, there was no sign of him. He felt something wet touching his feet, he looked down to see a trail of glowing green liquid, it was Ectoplasm. The guard followed it until he came to the source, his partner with his throat slit and a ghost dagger in his chest. Suddenly something covered his mouth and eyes, and then he felt a sharp object slice across his throat, the last thing he saw was the black object move from his eyes and him crashing to the ground.

* * *

The Fright Knight cleaned his sword of the guards Ectoplasm. He then headed towards the giant doors of Pariah Dark's castle; he opened the doors and walked through the vast halls of the castle, he had seen the sight so many times. Each hall was blazed with a hellesh red glow, the tourches flickering with their burning embers and flames. He walked ahead until he saw the two giant doors that led to the throne room. The Fright Knight pushed them, opening with a loud creaking sound, then he saw what he came for, The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, inside lay his dark master, The Ghost King.

The Fright Knight walked up to the massive tomb, he pulled out the Skeleton Key; and slid it into the lock, twisting it until he heard a click. Then the sarcophagus popped open, The Fright Knight stood back and watched as a single green eye opened, burning like hellfire, The Ghost King had awakened. The Ghost King pushed himself up and stepped out of the sarcophagus.

"I have awakened." bellowed The Ghost King.

"I am at your beckoned call my Master." The Fright Knight said kneeling and bowing to his master.

"How long have I been in there?"

"Two years master, you were defeated by the Halfa, Danny Phantom, he trapped you inside the sarcophagus."

"This thing has been in my way for too long, never again shall I be trapped within it."

The Ghost King raised his hand and shot out a powerful red Ectoplasmic blast. It encircled the sarcophagus; seconds later, it crumpled to the ground in a pile of black ash. The Ghost King smiled, The Sarcophagus had been the only thing that held him back, the only thing that could stop him; but now with it gone, nothing could stop him, now he just needs his power.

"I trust you have The Crown of Fire and The Ring of Rage, my trusted servant."

"Forgive me master, I searched for The Crown of Fire, it is lost, I however do have your Ring of Rage."

The Fright Knight held out his hand and in it was the Ring of Rage, The Ghost King reached out and plucked it, he slipped it onto his finger. It was useless without The Crown of Fire, nothing to feul the object. This was most troublesome indeed, without the two, The Ghost King was not invincible, he could be stopped, The Ghost King turned around and sa ton his throne, after dusting away the ashes that lay there.

"Tell me, what has transpired over the past two years."

"The Ghost Zone has remained the same, however the real changes have happened on Earth, eversince The Halfa defeated you, he's been slightly praised as a hero, by humans and Ghosts, Frostbite and his people of The Far Frozen worship him, they call him "The Great One". The child has also made an ally in Clockwork, The Master of Time, seven months ago, the Earth was endanger of being destroyed by a giant rock hurtiling towards it, he saved not only The Earth but The Ghost Zone aswell. Since then, his identity has been reveled, he is priased as a hero, his life has imprioved. While you slept, he has grown more powerful."

"The Halfa will pay for his interference, he may have stopped my first invasion of conquest, but he only delayed the inevitable, I will conquer The Ghost Zone and the Earth."

"Some of your army still lies here in the Ghost Zone, scattered, some literally, the rest of your forces lie in The Forgotten Zone, awaiting you call to invade."

"Without The Crown of Fire, I will need a new power source to feul the Ring of Rage and make be invincible, one powerful enough to transport my army here."

"There is only one source left that is that powerful, my liege, The Ectocrystal, the original shard of Ectoplasm that regenerated, covering The Ghost Zone with Ectoplasm and in doing so, created it. It lays inside The Observants Headquarters, it will not be too difficult to retrieve, The Observant's are cowards, they run at the first sign of trouble."

"The Ectocrystal, yes, it can supply me with the power I need."

"Shall I retrieve it for you, my lord?"

"No, I'll do it myself, but I'll need you to accompany me, I am still weak form my slumber and I will be until I have The Ectocrystal."

"Yes my lord."

The Ghost King watched his loyal servent leave. He continued to sit on his throne. Soon he thought, soon he will have The Ectocrystal, soon he will make that accursed Halfa watch as he destroys the world and all those he loves. What was his name again, Danny, yes, Danny Phantom, he could see it now. Forcing him to watch as he killed his family and friends…no wait there was something much worse than that. The Ghost King smiled, as he thought of the perfect plan to have his revenge on the Halfa…Danny Phantom. Infact, it was already in motion, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

**Okay so here is the extended Chapter 4, to be clear my intros and outros will be diffrent then when they were first added and I will use them to answer questions first off. If I were The Ghost King, when I was awoken during Reign Storm, what's the first thing I'd do, I would destroy the thing that defeated me the last time, I know they didn't but that was just so he could be defeated, not in my story, no the Sarcophagus is gone. So how will Danny stop The ghost King...continue reading to find out.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	5. Chapter V: The Ectocrystal

**I'm still going through updating and extending The Rebirth, ok let's see 4 down, working on five, total of 30, okay I have a lot to go, please enjoy the updated and extended Chapter 5, thank you to all the people who enjoy this story and for those reviews, please continue to review.**

* * *

**Chapter V: The Ectocrystal**

* * *

An observent was making it's way down the vast hallways of the building. Most of the hallways were empty, The Observeants were most likely holding a session on some matter at the moment. The Observent looked around, no one was insight. it quickly ducked into a cornor and lifted a small disk like object, placing it on the wall behind him. The Observent floated away, it's single, red eye, lokking all around, making sure it was not seen. It then started to make it's way to the exit, breathing a sigh of releif as it exited the vast structure.

* * *

The Ghost King stared at The Observant's Headquaters. It was said to be one of the most guarded places in all The Ghost Zone, almost impossible to break into. The Observant's would be holding a session at the time, which would make it all the more easier to achieve his goal. The Ghost King turned to see The Fright Knight approaching him, behind him was the Observant. Which quickly changed its shape; this was the shape shifting Ghost known as Amorpho

"Is it done?"

"Yes my Lord, Amorpho and I have done what you asked."

"Exellent, Amorpho, your services are no longer required, now leave with your life, before I change my mind."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Amorpho quickly took off, trying to get as far away from The Ghost King as he could. While he enjoyed playing tricks and pranks on others using his shape-shifting abilites, he hated this job. He couldn't figure out which one he feared most, The Ghost King, or The Observant's if they find out. The Ghost King turned to The Fright Knight who was no joined with a giant ghost wielding giant Ax, and a ghost that looked like Robin hood if he wore red instead of green, but his face covered by a hood.

"You have your assignments, do not fail me, do it."

The Fright Knight held up a small remote control and pressed the button in the center. The next second there was an explosion on the side of The Observant's tower, followed by another, and another until they created a halo of fire and smoke around the tower. The Ghost King watched in delight as the tower started to collapse in on itself and come crashing down onto the rest of the headquarters.

"It has begun."

* * *

Inside the headquarters The Observant's were all running amok. Some trying to help others that were crushed by the debris, others were trying to save themselves, others were already losing large amounts of ectoplasm, most of the surviving ones were still in the council room, trying to decide the next course of action.

"What is happening?"

"We are under attack."

"No one would dare attack us, not in our base."

"Yet our brothers and sisters are dying."

Suddenly the wall behind them collapsed and a shadowy figure stood in the center. They gasped as they recovered and realized who was there, they all prepared themselves for their foe, The Ghost King.

"I will ask only once, if you value your lives, give me The Ectocrystal." ordered The Ghost King.

"Never, we will gladly give our lives to protect the Ectocrystal from beings like you, what have we to fear?"

"What to fear indeed, do you fear for what I will do with it, do you fear for those who will fight me, do you fear for your lives, some of you do, at least when Humans die, and they have something still worth living for they have somewhere to go; but when a ghost dies, there is nothing, it's oblivion, a final death"

"We do not fear oblivion, or you, now leave while you still can."

One of the Observant's lunged at The Ghost King, then another, soon they all charged at The Ghost King, hoping to overwhelm him. The Ghost King reached out his hand and grabbed the head of one of the Observant's. The Ghost King started to squeeze and let go of the Observant when he heard a crunching sound. He threw another one into the path of another observant, he pulled out his sword and started to swing it around, he then raised it into the air and brought it hard on the ground, creating a shockwave of red energy that sent all the Observant's flying.

The Observant's tried to recover, the next thing they knew some of them were being chained up by actual chains that were moving by themselves. Suddenly The Fright Knight entered the room, with the ax weilding ghost, whose ax was dripping with Ectoplasm. In The Fright Knights hand was a glowing green shard of ectoplasm, it was The Ectocrystal. The Observant's suddenly realized they had been tricked, The Ghost King was only the diversion, The Fright Knight was taking the most powerful relic in The Ghost Zone, while it was unprotected. The Fright Knight handed it over to The Ghost King.

"You should have left or surrendered to me when you had the chance Observant's, because now, you will…"

The Ghost King raised his hand as The Ectocrystal started to glow; it then shot out a ray of energy that started to collect in a swirling vortex above them. The Observant's who were not chained up tried to escape, only to fall back down to the ground with an arrow in either their heads or in their one eye. The Observant's chained up looked at The Ghost King as he prepared to fly off.

"…enter Oblivion."

The Ghost King took off, The Observant's looked into the swirling vortex as is suddenly stopped and imploded. The Ghost King turned around to watch as the entire headquarters of the Observant's collapsed in on itself, sending it and all inside into oblivion. Obviously some of The Observant's escaped, but few numbers, not enough as there was before, The Observants were no more. this was just the beginning. The Ghost King raised The Ectocrystal into the air, as it started to glow.

"Let the Reign of Pariah Dark, The Ghsot King, begin anew."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Danny was getting ready to go into The Ghost Zone. He arrived back at his hous, making sure to grap a map and some Fenton Gadgets and gizmos. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gut, at that moment he realized something terrible had happened, this was just the beginning...

* * *

**Okay this one did not have that much to be expanded on, but this is just chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it so far, and those who do enjoy it already, I hope you enjoy it even more, remember what I say about questions and suggestions and rememebr to review, otherwise onto the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	6. Chapter VI: The Enemy of my Enemy

_**Okay so like I said I should have Chapters 7 and 8 on tonight as well, I am very pleased that many of you enjoy this, but I do request one thing, please do review this, the reson for the break was no one was reviewing, but like I said in the last one, you guys do like this, my email has tons of emails reading author alert or story alert, meaning favorite author and story, and seeing as this is still my first story on Fanfiction, I can't wait till I start writing and posting my other stories like I said in another place I am planning Seasons 4-10 of stories wih 22 stories/episodes per season so 22x7, you do the math, The Rebirth is the first story in my Danny Phantom series, I've planend it and writing it since Janurary 2011, I can see that my planning is paying off, I'm glad that you all enjoy my work, and I'm looking forward to entertaining you with my stories for the forseeable future, and always remember, you can go back and edit your stories, once I'm done posting all 30 chapters, I will go back and edit them, correcting any spelling mistakes I missed and expandind parts if I feel it was a little weak, and so The Rebirth continues...**_

* * *

_**Chapter VI: The Enemy of my Enemy**_

* * *

Something terrible had happened, Danny could feel it in his gut. Part of being a Halfa, he could feel when something has happened. It was very rare as it would only happen when a truly terrible thing happened, but Danny never felt anything like this, he had to get into The Ghost Zone fast; who knew what The Ghost King was doing. He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see Sam standing beside him with a concerned look.

"Danny are you okay?"

"Something has happened; I need to stop The Ghost King before he revives his power."

"Are you sure you can stop him?"

"I stopped him before I can do it again."

Suddenly an alarm sounded in the lab, Danny had herded this alarm before, the first time he fought The Ghost King, he turned to look at The Fenton Portal which had been partially rebuilt since it's destruction seven months earlier, it may not have been completely done, but it still worked slightly. He pushed Sam out of the way, the next second later, the portal burst open and ghost after ghost came flying out of it.

"Here we go again."

Danny turned into his ghost form and flew out of the house, all of the main ghosts started to gather around it, Danny flew up into the middle of the swarm, and he saw many of his enemies there Skulker, Technus, Walker, his legions of police ghosts, Spectra, Ember, The Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Undergrowth, Vortex and Desiree; he flew towards them.

"Okay guys, The Ghost King has reawakened, I know, but let's just all go and beat him up like last time so I don't have to talk or beat it into you" said Danny.

"You may have beaten him last time Whelp, but he's become to powerful."

"I figure that he has his Ring of Rage, but that's useless without the Crown of Fire, that was lost in the Ghost Zone, how could he get more power?"

"Only one thing is more powerful."

All The ghosts looked up to see Clockwork hovering above them, which was strange because Clockwork was hardly or never seen outside his tower, Danny knew that this was serious, Clockwork was one of the only ghosts who could or overmatch The Ghost King, last time The Ghost King tried to invade he stayed in the Ghost Zone.

"The Ghost King attacked The Observant's Headquarters, only a few got away, the rest are no more, he stole The Ectocrystal, the original shard of Ectoplasm that entered The Ghost Zone centuries ago, it is what helped create The Ghost Zone, The Ghost King now has all the power he will ever need."

"It doesn't matter what he has, he's not going to take over, I stopped him once I can do it again."

"That is not the only reason I'm here."

"It's not? Okay Clockwork you're starting to creep me out a little more then you usually do."

"I was visited by The Ghost King a short time ago; he has called for a meeting with you."

"Really, he want's to meet, simple and easy, it's a trap."

"I don't think so, if The Ghost King is so powerful now, he could just kill you right now, he also knows that I would surely be a match for him, if he was going to try to kill me at my tower then he would of."

"Good point, there's no way he would be doing this without any reason, but he's really stupid if he think's I'm meeting him alone."

"I will accompany you great one." said Frostbite showing up behind him.

"As will I" said Clockwork.

"And what about all you ghosts, can I count on you to fight when it comes to that."

"Only if he attacks this place" said Skulker.

"Okay that's a yes"

All the ghosts started to fly in diffrent directions, heading for sutible hiding places. Danny looked down he could see Tucker, Sam and Jazz staring up at him, he slowly started to lower himself until he landed on the ground. They slowly walked up to him, they all looked nervous, but then again why shouldn't they be nervous.

"Dude, what's going on?" said Tucker.

"The Ghost Kings awake, he got a new power supply called The Ectodimond or crystal or something."

"That's really bad right?" said Jazz

"What do you think, the strange thing is, The Ghost King want's to meet."

"That's crazy, it obviously a trap."

"Probably, but I don't think so, why would he call for a meeting, he could just kill me or invade, maybe he want's some kind of deal"

"Danny you can't trust him, you can't go by yourself." stated Sam.

"I never said I was going alone."

* * *

_**Okay, I think this chapter might have been a little weak, hey remember first story, editing, I will probably expand this with more detail when I finished posting all 30 chapters, again really glad you enjoy this, I was planning this to be the opening to my universe of Danny Phantom after Phantom Planet, seeing sofar, it looks like I'm off to an exellent start, and remember to review, if you have questions put them in the review or ask me, if there is still a lack of reviews, know that I will not be taking a little break, I will be posting 2 chapters a day at the most and 1 chapter a day at teh least, so check back and review everyday, now if you excuse me I'm going to stop typing here so I can go type up Chapter 7, yes I use Roman Numirals, for somereason I like them when they are used for Cahpter numbers, If you can't read them there is no shame in that and the numeric number is always in the chapter select, so sorry if some people are confused about the chapter numbers, but off to write VII, or 7, whatever you want to call it**_


	7. Chapter VII: The Bargin

**Okay last Chapter for today sorry it's a little short, when you write it on paper it takes up more room, I will come back and expand this later, I will have 8 and 9 up tomorrow, and remember review**

* * *

_**Chapter VII: The Bargain**_

* * *

Danny had arrived at The Ghost King's palace, beside him were Frostbite, Clockwork and Cujo. Danny still didn't feel sure about this, it still puzzled him that The Ghost King would ask him to a meeting, especially after he just acquired the power to defeat him for good. If The Ghost King could destroy him with a swipe of his hand, then why call him here. Danny's thoughts were interupted by a strange sound. The next thing Danny knew The Ghost King and The Fright Knight teleported in front of them.

"You called me here for a meeting, I'm here, what do you want?" asked Danny.

"Indeed, I called you here, I would like to make a bargain."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, you have been the only one other than an Ancient to defeat me before, you have courage, you have bravery, skill, power and ambition but you are foolish, you can't stop me."

"Then why do you want a bargain?"

"I am from the old ways; I could destroy you right here and right now, however that would be without honor, there would be no delight or satisfaction of victory if I just struck you down without even a single swing; therefore I propose a deal" The Ghost King said with a fanged smile.

"I'm listening." Danny asked suspicous of what this deal was.

"I challenge you to a traditional ghost fight, hand to hand combat only, no flight, no melee weapons, no ghost powers other than ghost rays, if you win, I will return The Ectocrystal to you and I will leave, never to return."

"That sounds too good to be true, what's the catch, what if I lose?"

"If you lose, you must leave with all the ghosts that are loyal to you and never return."

"Hmm so what you are saying is that we fight, no powers, no help, no weapons, just hand to hand, If I win you leave without a word, but if you win, I leave never to return."

"That is exactly what I am saying, why don't you talk it over with your allies?"

Danny tuned his back for a moment, he didn't know what to do. This was probably going to be one of the most difficult decisions of his life. He thought it over in his head again and again. If he loses, he's practically giving up the Earth, his friends, his family to be slaughtered by The Ghost King. But if he wins like he did last time, The Ghost King would leave forever, never to return. Danny couldn't make this decison by himself, he looked to his two closest Ghost allies.

"Frostbite what do you think?" asked Danny.

"I'd say think carefully, you beat him once, you can do it again."

"Yeah but last time I had a mechanical suit."

"True but last time he had The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage."

"True, but still he's older than me, he's a warrior, that gives him the edge."

"It's your decision, I shall stand by with whatever you make Great One."

"What do you think Clockwork?"

"You must choose, it's your decision."

"Hmm If I do fight him and win, do you really think he will keep his word?"

"Nobody will know that until it happens, he is a Ghost of the old ways, if he dose have honnor he will abide by it, however that is not a garentee." said Frostbite.

"I've beaten him before, if he wants to rule Earth and The Ghost Zone, he's putting a lot on the line, he fights me, I win, he's lost forever."

"Were behind you no matter what happens Great One."

"Good because if I lose you leave with me."

Danny turned back to face The Ghost King, taking one last minute to think over his choice; he had made his decision; Danny just hoped that he made the right one, The Ghost King took a step forward and put out his hand

"Well Halfa, do we have a deal?"

Danny looked down at the hand; he hoped that if he was wrong, he could live with the consequences, Danny reached out and grabbed The Ghost King's hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, Did Danny just doom the world or save it, get ready, you will love it, oh and by the way if you think that it's gettign good now, let me tell you, the story dosn't start geting good until Chapter 11, so again you like it now, you'll love it I will post Chapters 8 and 9 tomorrow I will lsit the names here because I'm in such a good mood that you guys like my story.**

**Chapter 8: The Night before The Fight: Danny prepares for the fight, and has time to reflect and think about what will happen i fhe loses, but is Danny planning something...only I know**

**Chapter 9: The Ghosts and Humans all watch as Danny fights The Ghost Kin gin the fight, but will he win...or lose**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Night before the Fight

_**Okay sorry for the delay, but I'm back, thank you to all the people who like this stroy, but please do review if you have a problem with spelling or grammer or with the story just tell me, review or PM me, I'm never going to learn if nobody points out my mistakes, we make mistakes so we can learn from the, why do we fall, so we can learn to pick ourselves up again, please review, also, the reason for the delay, I was busy with school work and time, I will not beable to update or post my stories daily in the summer, so heads up notice:**_

**AUTHORS NOTICE, SOMETIME AFTER JUNE 20TH I WILL BE UNABLE TO POST MY STORIES DAILY, DO NOT FEAR I WILL HAVE THE REBIRTH ALL POSTED BY THEN, SO I WILL NOT BEABLE TO POST DAILY IN SUMMER, THE QUICKEST WILL BE EVERY 48 HOURS THE LATEST WOULD BE ONCE A WEEK**

_**However it's only the first and I have 8 chapter sown 22 to go, I will be posting Chapter 9 and 10 sometime after this one so stay tuned, again please review**_

Chapter VIII: The Night before the Fight

Danny returned from his meeting, he looked around, he could see that Amity Park was already going into chaos, the last time the town was filled with this many ghosts, well you know, Danny however could not get his head around this, The Ghost King awakens, steals the most powerful Ghost Relic in the universe, and want's to have a fair and honorable fight.

Danny returned home to find the house empty, everybody must be in the ghost lab, Danny walked down the stairs and started to hear chattering, he turned the corner to see the room filled with people. There was his family of course, Sam, Tucker, and, oh no, not him. His parents were talking to a man in a black business suit; he was wearing glasses and was tall and skinny. Danny let out a sigh when the man noticed him.

"Phantom."

"Agent Walker, what can I do for you" Danny frowned.

Ever since Danny's secret had been revealed, The United States Government, had sent Agent Walker to be Danny's liaison to The President, they didn't feel that a kid with powers was, normal, they say it was to make sure everything between ghosts and humans are on good terms and to help protect humans from ghosts, however Danny thinks that they are just to get close to his operations or to catch him off guard and study him.

"You can explain to me, why you would jeopardize the planet in a fight"

"What is he talking about?" asked Sam.

"The Ghost King wanted to meet with me, I went, he proposed a bargain, he says I have been the only other person other than an ancient to defeat him before, I think that hurt his pride, he challenged me to a fight, no weapons, no help, no powers, hand-to hand combat and ghost rays only, If I won, he would return The Ectocrystal and leave forever."

"And if you lose?"

"If I lose, I have to leave with any other ghost that is on my side."

"How can you make a decision like that without consulting the President?" said Agent Walker.

"One, I would have to consult with all world leaders since it's the world not just USA, two, I would never endanger Earth if I knew I couldn't do it, three, I beat him before, I can do it again, He's stronger, and older which gives him more experience, I'm smaller, faster and younger then The Ghost King, which gives me the edge."

"Maybe it's time to notify The Pentagon about this."

"Agent Walker, I am probably if not your only hope to stop The Ghost King, You can ready the army in the unlikely case I lose, until then, act like everything is normal."

"What of the ghosts in Amity?"

"They are only here because The Ghost King has taken over The Ghost Zone, once he is defeated they will leave, they are no threat at the moment"

"Very well, I will brief the President on this, oh and Phantom, if you do lose, you will have no safe harbor here, we will have no choice but to exile you from Earth, understood?"

"Understood."

With that Agent Walker left, Danny turned to look at his friends and family, everybody was looking confused, except Sam and his Dad. His Dad looked excited, Sam looked worried, there was silence for about a minute before Danny left, and he needed to go train.

Later that night, Danny returned home, it was the middle of the night, everybody was asleep, Danny quietly made his way past the family room, until he noticed someone watching him, he turned around to see Sam, lying on the couch, and she sat up.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Your parents said I could spend the night, besides I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About this whole Ghost King thing, Danny I know you can take care of yourself, but last time you needed a metal suit to defeat him."

"He also had relics of power Sam, when I fight him tomorrow he won't."

"That's another thing, the fight, why risk Earth, can't you just defeat him then and there?"

"I could, however he would use The Ectocrystal, this way nobody is put in harm's way, no armies, no weapons, no death, just hand to hand."

"Still, that isn't like you, this isn't like you"

"What do you mean?"

"Danny today you've been acting weird, are you hiding something?"

"No I'm not hiding anything"

"Then what is it, The Danny I knew would not say yes to putting the Earth in danger like that, he would not trust Vlad."

"Maybe I'm just maturing, Vlad has been through a lot, maybe he has changed, I'm giving him the final chance to prove it, and I would never put the Earth in Danger, I thought about it, don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

"Just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Don't lose."

"I won't"

Sam gave him a hug, before returning to the couch to sleep, Danny turned and headed up the stairs, don't worry Sam, no matter what, The Ghost King will not take over Amity Park, you can be sure of that.

**_Hmmmm. Could he be hiding something? only I know, check back soon, I will have Chapter 9 uploaded today_**

**_ATTENTION READERS, I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, MY LAPTOP SCREEN HINGE BROKE AND I HAD TO GET IT REPAIRED, IT IS NOW FIXED SO I WILL UPLOAD CHAPTER 9 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, I WILL, LET ME REPEAT, WILL HAVE ALL 30 CHAPTER UP BY JUNE 17th_**


	9. Chapter IX: The Fight

_**Okay sorry for the long delay, my laptop screen hinge broke and I had to get it repaired, but now I'm back with chapter 9, and at this moment, it looks like there won't be anymore delays, I will have all 30 chapters uploaded by June 17th, and when they are all done, I will go back and take a look, I will expaned them and fix them, but enjoy.**_

Chapter IX: The Fight

Danny awoke to the sound of his alarm clock; he had made sure he set it. He needs to be up for the fight. He and The Ghost King agreed that the fight would take place at the Amity Park Football Stadium. However as Danny was preparing to head off, he couldn't help thinking, did he make a mistake, did he just hand over the Earth to the Ghost King. Danny turned into his Ghost half and walked down the stairs, to his surprise everybody was already up, and Vlad and Agent Walker was there.

"Hey guys, Agent Walker, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you to the stadium."

"Uh why, I can fly?"

"Press and 'Phangirls' are all over the place"

"What, how did they know?"

"Almost anything can leak to the press"

"Fine I'll be one sec, Vlad what are you doing here?"

"That's exactly what I want to know" said Jack as he stood in front of Maddie.

"Didn't Daniel tell you?"

"No I never got to it, look Mom, Dad, I know what Vlad has done, but I think he's changed, this is the second time he could easily kill me and he hasn't, he could have killed you guys when I was upstairs, but he didn't, he also helped me yesterday with information, I'm giving him another chance, his last chance, besides, you guys were close friends, don't tell me that you don't want to be that again and go back to old times"

"Well…well if you think so, if you're willing to give him another chance I guess I could try as well"

"If you're all done, don't we have a battle for Earth to get too?"

Danny looked out the windows of the vehicle he was in; with him were his family and Agent Walker. Danny could see them approaching the stadium; he could see tons of people. He still didn't get how people could have known; he could see helicopters flying around, cars, and news vans and, wait.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Danny pointing to a large object behind the stadium.

"That is one of the government's nuclear missiles" said Agent Walker.

"What?" they all shouted.

"This town is one of the spots were we have a missile, in case of we ever need to launch a major nuclear strike, we built it the same time we built the stadium, underground, we have never armed it, so now it will be the exit for the loser, whoever loses the fight was to leave and never return, to make sure, the loser and those who ally will be blasted into space, make sure you don't lose, Phantom."

"No need to worry, there is no way, The Ghost King is going to take the Earth, the only way will be over my dead body."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." said Sam and Maddie simultaneously.

Several minutes later, Danny was standing inside one of the stadiums entrance tunnels, he could still not understand how so many people were here to see him fight, and how they found out, but he was still thinking, did he do the right thing, what if he was wrong? Danny heard the announcer in the booth starting to broadcast; he started to walk out to the field.

"Hello viewers from all over the world, this is Lance Thunder, today is an extraordinary day, we have gotten word yesterday that our town hero, the half-ghost Daniel James Fenton, mostly known as Danny Phantom, will fight The Ghost King, in control for Earth, this has raised speculation, while Danny Phantom has come out on top time and time again, some believe it is reckless to risk the freedom of our Earth, I am one of them, here he comes know let's see if we can get a word from him, Phantom, what are your thoughts on this."

"No comment, I'll tell you guys whatever you want after the fight."

"Unless you lose."

Suddenly there was a flash of green, everybody turned to the center of the stadium, there stood The Ghost King, this was it, Danny walked up to him, and he was hoping that he was right, otherwise, this will be one short fight.

"I see you showed up, I'm surprised, I thought you'd of runaway."

"You can still end this now; it'll save you from a world of pain."

"Okay folks, the battle will be starting soon, here are the rules for you who don't know, which I guess is everyone, these two have agreed to a fair fight, no powers, no weapons no flight, only hand to hand combat and ghost ray things, I don't know the things that Phantom can shoot out of his hands, they must stay in the boundaries of the stadium, if one leaves, they lose, when one is down or pinned they are out and the match is over, we all know who the crowd and world is rooting for, oh I forgot to mention, the loser will be exiled from Earth, in that retired or dormant missile thing next door, ok folks here we go."

Danny prepared himself, this was it, and he could not fail. The buzzer sounded and the fight had begun, just like that The Ghost King raised his fist and swung at him. Danny ducked and summer-salted over to the side, he jumped into the air and landed a blow to The Ghost Kings head. However the blow did almost nothing and The Ghost King grabbed Danny's arm, he brought him over and slammed him down on the ground, then again and again.

Danny could hear the sounds of gasps from the audience, Danny grabbed The Ghost King's arm and threw him over. The Ghost King landed on the ground with a thud, Danny quickly started to recover, maybe it was time to bring out the big guns, and he was allowed to use Ghost Rays. He raised his hands and started to shoot the bolts of Ectoplasm at The Ghost King.

The bolts landed on The Ghost King, he just shrugged them off and raised his hand, and he fired a single bolt of energy. Danny felt himself go flying as he an explosion of red fire appeared under his feet. Danny landed on the ground, he gave a smile, and he knew it. The Ghost King had made his mistake, he just didn't know it, and now all he needed to do, was win.

Sam was watching the fight, she has seen Danny fighting ghosts since he first became a Halfa, but she could hardly watch this, it was almost like, either Danny was trying to lose, or The Ghost King was too powerful, way to powerful, something was going on, there's more to this, there has to be.

Danny landed on the ground again, having received another blow from The Ghost King, he spit up a little Ectoplasm, he looked at the Ghost King, it was time to end this, Danny saw The Ghost King preparing to fire a ghost ray, Danny quickly raised his hand and fired a bolt, his bolt collided with The Ghost King's and sent out an explosion of Ectoplasm.

As the light and smoke started to fade, the crowd and cameras quickly turned back to see the victor, the smoke had finished lifting, and to their horror, they saw Danny lying on the ground, with The Ghost King standing over him laughing, Danny had lost. He had failed, Danny started to get up, he looked around, he realized he had lost; he gave a brief smile, and started to head to the missile waiting for him.

"You were a fool to fight me Phantom; you can't beat the devil twice"

"We'll see" said Danny as he gave a sly smile to The Ghost King.

Danny continued to head towards the missile, he exited the stadium, up ahead was the missile, and some ghost allies of his, he felt horrible that they have to go through this, however this wasn't over, he looked behind him to see his friends and family running up, and reporters taking pictures and videos, and an angry and stunned crowd. Danny could hardly stand this, he had lost, and he had failed.

_**Oh no, Danny lost, what will happen? read the next chapter to find out**_


	10. Chapter X: Exiled

**Again sorry for delay but I'm back, also note, some of my chapter might seem rushed, it's not that, it's just I have my stregths and weaknesses, for example I am good at describing battle scenes and coming up with ideas, something I'ms till trying to work on is social conversations, so if some parts seem weak, just remember I'm still working on them, I will edit them and expand them, I also forgot to say this in the first chapter, I will have to edit it later but I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters, also remember to reveiw my chapters, if you have a problem or a suggestion please tell me, if I don't know I won't learn, if I don't learn how can I ever get better, but again like I have said before thank you to all those who like my story**

Chapter X: Exiled

Danny could not believe what has happened, it's like it all happened so fast, but now, he had lost, people were hating him, and he was being forced from his home, from Earth, he looked behind him, Walker had paid attention to the barging, he rounded up all those who allied with him, there was Frostbite, Wulf, Cujo, Vlad and Pandora, he was glad Walker couldn't find Dani. He saw Sam and his family and friends approaching, he prepared himself for what came next.

"Danny?"

"Hey Sam"

"What happened, I've seen you fight better than that, now everybody is calling you a curse, a jinx, there saying that there being ruled by The Ghost King is all your fault."

"What they're saying is true, this is all my fault, I told them to trust me, I told them that everything was fine, I believed it was, I was wrong, horribly, terribly wrong."

"Being wrong just makes us all human, remember you defeated him before."

"Sam, this was it, I fought him I lost, people are losing their faith in me, losing trust, I've lost, I have to leave/"

"No you don't, I still believe you can win this, I know you, this is all part of a plan isn't it, I know you're going to come back, Danny you can tell me, what's going on?"

"There is no plan."

These words struck Sam hard, she could hardly even believe she was hearing them, was Danny, her Danny giving up, no he couldn't be. But the look on his face, he meant it, Sam could feel her eyes star to water, this could not be happening.

"What, of course there's a plan"

"Sam you are my friend, you are more than that, you are the one person I care and trust the most, you always will be, but I lost, from here on, the fight will be without me."

He looked behind Sam, he could see Tucker and his family standing a few feet behind her, they heard every word, it pained him to see the look on their faces, and it almost killed him.

"Dude, you're not serious are you?" said Tucker.

"I'm afraid so."

"You can't leave, this isn't right, something has to be done" Maddie started to say.

"I don't really know what exactly what to say, other than, I'm sorry, I failed you all, I deserve to be shot into space, I always wanted to go there, just not like this"

Agent Walker and some other agents started to head towards them, they started to move everybody aside, they tried to stay, but they were moved. Danny just stood there watching as tears fell from their eyes, he could feel a tear running down his cheek, he could not watch anymore, he hated what he had to do now, but he had no choice. Danny turned around and walked into the missile with along with his allies. He passed Vlad who was waiting for him.

"So how does it feel to have hurt those closets in your lives, felling like you're the only one in the universe, almost everybody hates you, being a failure?"

"I'm not a failure Vlad, and if you'd known me like you say you do, you would know this isn't over"

Sam watched as Danny disappeared into the missile, she could not believe what was happening, Danny was actually leaving. This whole thing felt like a nightmare, a nightmare she could not wake up from, it got worse when she watched the rockets attached to the missile start to glow red.

Seconds later fire and smoke were pouring out of the cylinders, it started to rise into the air, and she felt like crawling into a hole to die. She turned to see Maddie crying into Jack shoulder and Tucker supporting Jazz, who was trying to fight back the tears. Suddenly The Ghost King and The Fright Knight appeared beside them, both looking up at the missile as it continued to climb higher into the sky.

"Well, this is interesting, I did not believe that Phantom would actually leave, but it looks like he does have honor, but even if he doesn't I can't have him return…" The Ghost King turned to The Fright Knight. "…do it"

The Fright Knight pulled out a detonator, the same one he had earlier, he pushed the button, Sam and everybody else looked up into the sky, the rocket was almost out of sight, however everybody could see the fireball in the sky. Sam felt her heart sink as she realized what that was, she could see smoke and fire, she watched as the missile started to come back to Earth, in multiple burning pieces.

Sam fell to her knees, the nightmare had gotten worse, she felt like, she could not explain it, she had never felt anything like this before, she did not know what to do, she watched as the remains of the missile crashed into the ground, The Ghost King smiled, he pulled out the Ectocrystal from a pocket on his belt, the crowd already started to run away, trying to get back to town, Sam backed away as The Ghost King lifted the Ectocrystal into the air.

"Now that your only hope is gone, let the invasion of this world begin, starting with…Amity Park."

**With this chapter over I have only one thing to say, The Invasion begins, Cahpter 11 or 12 is where this gets better, like The Marvel Cinamatic Universe building up to The Avengers, the chapters and upcoming ones are building up to the end of this, also this story and future stories are building up to other things I know you will all like, remember to review**


	11. Chapter XI: The Invasion of Amity Park

**Okay sorry for the delay, I am in my last week of school and I have lots of exams going on, so I will try to update and post my chapters as soon as possible, however I can't be ready by June 17th, the new completion date is now June 21st, so check back everyday I will do my best to post two chapters everyday, you know what, don't worry about me, just read and enjoy.**

Chapter 11: The Invasion of Amity Park

Sam watched in horror as The Ghost King raised The Ectocrystal into the air. The powerful, ghost artifact started to glow brighter and brighter, until it shot a beam into the sky. Suddenly the clouds in the sky started to surround the beam, spinning until they formed a vortex. Sam, could not believe her eyes, the vortex formed a portal to The Ghost Zone, and as soon as it opened, hundreds of skeleton soldiers started to fall from the portal.

Jack and Maddie quickly pulled out their Ghost equipment and started to hand out some others to Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Sam grabbed a Fenton Foamer and aimed it at The Ghost King. All he did was laugh and teleport away from the area, Sam looked to see that The Ghost King's Skeleton Army was just floating in the air, why were they waiting, what are they planning.

"Sam, common, we have to get back to Fenton Works." called Tucker.

"There just floating there what are they doing?"

"Come on, we need to regroup, you know Fenton Works has a Ghost Shield, we have to get everybody in it and get ready for them."

"You're right, come on."

They all jumped in the Fenton Family Ground Assault Vehicle, and headed towards the town, Sam turned on the built in monitor and turned to the news channel. There was nothing but static, weather channel, static, every channel was static, suddenly The Ghost King appeared on the channel, and somehow he was hacking the signal to broadcast this all over the world.

"Attention, citizens of the human hive, your hero has failed, the being known as Danny Phantom has lost, and don't count on seeing him again, as many of you know, he perished in that unfortunate, explosion, however I will not abandon you, I am your new leader, I am your liberator, freedom is a curse, an evil that must be wiped from the universe, however I can be fair, so I will give you one Earth hour to surrender, If you resist me, you and the world as you know it, will be destroyed…"

"He would have to have a powerful antenna to be able to get this all over the world, and it would have to be in range, but where." said Maddie, taking her eyes off the road for one second to see the broadcast.

"Yeah, but there's only one place that has one so…close." said Tucker.

"What is it, where is It?" asked Jazz.

"Fenton Works"

Jazz and Tucker looked outside the window of the GAV, they could see their home in sight, just then they spotted a figure fly from the roof of the building, it was The Fright Knight.

"…oh and friends and family of the Halfa, don't think I'm stupid, do not resist me, you have no hope left, The Fright Knight is taking good care of your shield, you have one Earth hour, the clock is ticking."

They looked out the window just in time to see The Fright Knight set off another explosive, they could see the explosion from here, the top part of Fenton Works started to slip, and then the whole upper part came crashing down. Suddenly, a giant ghost wielding an ax appeared out of nowhere and swatted the van into the air with his ax.

Sam held on as the GAV came to a crashing thud on the ground, it bounced back up into the air and rolled on the sides for what felt like ten times, Sam felt like she was going to puke, when the vehicle finally came to a halt, Sam looked around, she felt dizzy and tired, she felt sore all over. There were shards of glass and metal everywhere, the vehicle was leaking Ectoplasm and oil, there was the smell of fire and blood in the air.

Sam looked at the others, Jazz was just beginning to stir, she had a bad gash on her forehead though, and Tucker and Maddie were trying to get Jack out of the vehicle. Sam opened the door and hoped out of the vehicle, this was just great, Danny was dead, Fenton Works was gone with all of their weapons, the GAV is destroyed and The Ghost King was winning.

"Why is it every time I put this back together it is destroyed" said Jack.

"We can fix it later, now where is that Ghost, no one destroys my home, kills my son and gets away with it."

"Well, all we know is that The Ghost King has an unlimited power source, The Fright Knight, his army, The Executioner, and maybe The Archer." said Sam.

"What are we going to do?" said Jazz.

"We can use the remains of the GAV for cover when the armies come, if we can hold them off here then we just might, might have a chance" said Maddie.

Suddenly there was a humming sound in the air; everybody looked up to see a woman dressed in a glowing red suit, which looked like it belonged in Tron, fly down on a hover board to meet them, it was their friend Valerie Gray.

"You guys okay" she said as she landed.

"Yeah we're fine, but we have bigger problems at the moment" said Sam.

"I know, why are they just floating there?"

"There waiting for our time to be up, we have one hour to surrender, or else…well…you know"

"Sam, I saw what happened, I'm sorry about Danny"

"He did what he could, let's not let his death have been for nothing, he would have wanted us to keep fighting, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Well I'm with you, I hate ghosts, but he was still my friend"

"Right now we need to make sure everybody is safe from them, these ghosts are invading, my guess is they will kill on sight."

"I'll take care of that, good luck"

Valerie jumped into the air as her hover board formed beneath her, she started it up and blasted off into the direction of Fenton Works, everybody must have been heading there, it is, was the safest place in the town. Sam looked up into the sky, if today was the day she was going to go, then she was going to go protecting her town, that's what Danny would have done, she was not going to let her best friend's death have been In vain.

Almost an hour later, The Ghost King looked over the town of Amity Park, he smiled, his plan was going according to plan, and The Fright Knight walked up behind him and bowed.

"My lord, out ally has reported, it was as you said, he knew."

"It doesn't matter, their hour is up."

"Shall I give the order?"

"Leave no prisoners"

**The Invasion has begun, can they defend the city, will they prevail, will they be defeted, and what are the other 19 chapters about?, it all starts here people, chapter 12 is the real thing, this is where it gets good.**


	12. Chapter XII: Team Phantom Fights Back

**Okay I still have exams and things going one, but I will have all 30 chapters up by the 22nd, this is a short chapter, the next ones will also be good, and again thanks to all of you who like this story and me, and remember to review because if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong then I will never learn, I have not decided this yet, but I might take the summer off, other then updating The Rebirth, because for the past year and a half I hvae been focused on The Rebirth and coming up with titles and plost for my other strories, I have finished The Rebirth, I just need to finish posting it, I might take the summer off to get the main storyies of my "Season 4" uploaded those include in my coming soon, the ultimate Hunt, Sound and Fury, Sick Day, and Cruse of Doom, I'm thinking of taking the summer off to write these stories and post all of season 4 in fall, but here is the rebirth, please review.**

Chapter XII: Team Phantom Fights Back

It had almost been an hour since The Ghost King sent out his message, any moment now, they were going to start being invaded, at any second they could begin attacking. Sam looked around; Maddie and Jack were setting up weapons around the totaled GAV, Tucker, being Mayor, was trying to get The Police Officers and Emergency units to help everyone in the town. Sam looked down at her watch, as it hit the hour mark, time was up.

"Guys, time's up." She said.

Just like that, The Ghost Kings, floating Ghost Armies began to stir, the looked down at Amity Park, and started to descend. Sam and Jazz, each pulled out a Fenton Ghost Peeler, they pressed the button as the anti-ghost armor started to cover them from head to toe, also, The Fenton's have made some improvements to them over the last few months, as soon as Sam's suit was finished, she activated the newly installed jet boots, and blasted off, heading towards the descending forces.

Sam raised both of her arms and started to blast anything that was coming at her, The Ghost King's armies weren't that strong, and they only had strength in numbers, one zap as all it took to make them fall. Sam kept flying higher as the armies of The Ghost King kept coming and coming, this was going to be a long day.

The ones that Sam had missed had begun to land and attack the town, Maddie pulled out a remote control and pressed the button, seconds later, multiple, self-automated, Gatling guns, appeared around the GAV, the newest invention of the Fenton's, it's pretty much a Gatling gun that can hurt ghost. They started to fire at any ghost that was getting closer. Maddie pulled out her bazooka and prepared for the ones that had gotten through.

Jazz looked around to see skeletons starting to surround her; she quickly activated the peeler blasters and started to fire in all directions as they started to attack her. When they got to close to used range weapons, she started to used her karate skills on them, kick to the jaw bone, one crumbles to dust, a quick kick to the ribcage, another one crumbles to dust.

Tucker pulled out another Fenton peeler suit, and suited up, he spotted a squad of soldiers heading towards him. Tucker raised his blasters and fired, they all crumbled to dust, the problem wasn't the soldiers the problem was how many of them there were, and they were quickly being out numbered. Tucker got distracted for a moment, he shot one skeleton in the face as another shoved him out of the way and knocked him to the ground.

Tucker watched as the skeleton raised he weapon, ready for the killing blow. Suddenly, the warrior erupted in an explosion, Tucker looked up to see Valerie, heading straight towards the soldiers, she flew right over them and dropped bombs, hundreds of ghost bones went flying everywhere. Giving Team Phantom a quick second to regroup.

"Okay, this is going good, so far right?" asked Tucker.

"This isn't even the beginning" said Sam.

"We're almost out of ammo, we have to fall back a little to regain group." said Maddie.

"Fall back to where?"

"Town Hall is right over there, we can make another stand there"

"No we can't." said Valerie.

"Why not?"

"Because that's where the majority of the town is, there's the entire Police force there to help but there bullets won't do much against these things"

"We don't have any choice; we are running out of ammo and ground"

"Me and Tucker can go back home to see if we can find anything we can use and some more ammo." said Jazz.

"Okay, but be careful"

"I will mom"

"We'll give you cover till we reach Town Hall, then you're on your own" said Sam.

With that, Jazz and Tucker started to run towards Fenton Works, hoping there was still something they could use, Valire and Sam took to the air and continued to blast the soldiers while Jack and Maddie did the same on the ground. Jazz and Tucker soon reached Town Hall, they could see hundreds of people there, including Mr. Lancer, Paulina and Dash.

Tucker looked behind them to see, the rest of team Phantom had fallen back to Town hall, Tucker looked straight ahead again, and he and Jazz continued to run in the direction of Fenton Works. Tucker had lost his best friend today; he's not going to lose his other friends, his family or his home. He just hoped there were still something at Fenton Works that could help save the day.

**Will there be something there that can save the day, can the win? only I know**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Ghost Lair

**Okay, again this Chapter is also a little short, I wil try to make them longer, like I said last time, I might take Summer off, I'm going to be busy with exams over the next couple days like i said, so I will try to update, again please review, also again thank you to all of you who like my story and my plans for future ones, I will continue to write them, I will have Chapters 14 and 15 and maybe 16 up by tomorrow so keep checking back.**

Chapter XIII: The Ghost Lair

Tucker and Sam had finally reached the remains of Fenton Works, however, to their relief it was not completely destroyed, only the top part was, and a bit of the side. Good they thought, the lab and basement would still be operational and intact, they just hoped they could find something that could save the day.

Suddenly there was an explosion of green fire from behind them; they both went flying into the air. Tucker came to a crashing thud into a brick wall of Fenton works, he looked up to see The Archer, he'd seen him once, when prince Aragon kidnapped Sam with plans to marry her, he must have used a trick arrow on them. He looked over to Jazz; she was just starting to recover.

Tucker raised his arm and fired at The Archer. The Archer summer-saluted away and fired another arrow, it nailed Tucker right in the blaster, it blocked the discharge barrel, the next time Tucker fired, it blew up in his face, sending him flying back into Jazz. They watched as The Archer raised his bow and prepared to fire at them, ending them once and for all.

Suddenly, the Archer was hit with an Ectoplasmic bolt, it sent him flying back, followed by another and another, The Archer looked up in the direction of the blast, he looked terrified, he quickly grabbed his bow and flew out of the area. Jazz and Tucker looked behind them, the direction of the blasts, they both felt their jaws drop, there, behind them, walking towards them with an Ectoplasmic Blaster in his hands was…Danny Phantom. Jazz felt her heart lift, her brother was alive. She ran up and gave him a hug, followed by Tucker.

"Danny your alive" cried Jazz.

"Yeah but how, and why are you here?" said Tucker.

"The Ghost King would never allow himself to be beaten by me again, I knew he was up to something when he asked for a fair fight, I knew he was not going to play fair, I was right, in the arena I could sense he had extra power, he had tapped into The Ectocrystal, since the bargain was for a fair fight, and he was cheating, therefore I did not lose, I did not have to leave"

"Why didn't you call it out that he was cheating?"

"Because then he would just invade Amity Park, If he thought I lost and have left, then I could get the drop on him, I wasn't expecting him to blow up the rocket though, he also forgot that ghosts can turn intangible and invisible, we never went up with the rocket"

Jazz gave Danny a little shove at that moment, Danny looked at her face, and she was angry and happy at the same time.

"Danny we thought you were dead, why didn't you tell us what you were planning?"

"The life of a superhero isn't an easy one, The Ghost King was watching me and you, if I gave a hint I would be back, he would have just destroyed me right there, along with you guys"

"Look we can argue later, right now we need more ammo and weapons, but we also have you" said Tucker.

"Actually I have something better"

Danny grabbed both of their hands and turned them all intangible, he then flew right towards a ground. Tucker and Jazz had both been turned intangible before, it always felt funny, like when a part of your body falls asleep, suddenly the feeling stopped, Tucker and Jazz looked around to see a large underground cave like room, it almost looked like The Batcave, minus the computers and vehicles.

They landed on the ground, Jazz and Tucker looked around, all of Danny's allies were there, minus Clockwork. Also, in the middle of the room, was a newly built Ecto-Skeleton, holding two Gatling guns in its hands and wings and jetpack on its back. It was also painted black with white flames and green lights, Danny climbed into the suit as it started to power up.

"Dude, how did you make this?" asked Tucker.

"I just turned a whole chunk of the Earth under our house intangible, and ta-da, I was waiting till it was finished to show you guys"

"Nice, you have your own Ghostcave"

"I think Ghostcave is to Batman, I was thinking The Ghost Lair, but maybe"

"Also nice paint job, is the suit also yours"

"The paint is, I made some few tweaks, if you think this is cool, you should see my plans to The Ghostmobile"

"The what?" asked Jazz and Tucker simultaneously.

"If its ammo and weapons you need there a whole stash upstairs in the lab, now it's time for my rematch with The Ghost King"

With that, Danny activated The Ecto-Skeleton's Jetpack and turned it intangible, he took off out of the lair along with all his allies, Tucker and Jazz, headed to some stones stairs that led to the basement, they had come to look for something that can help them, they did.

**Yeah I don't know, dose The Ghostcave sound a little to Batman, oh and The Ghostmobile, that will appear in late chapters, hey Danny's at least 16, he can drive, wouldn't it be awsome if he had a car, any superhero with a car is cool, heck even Spider-Man had the Spidermobile in the comics, why shouldn't Danny have a car, maybe one that can transform with him. But yeah check back tomorrow for more chapters**


	14. Chapter XIV: Danny Phantom to the Rescue

**Okay, I am really, really sorry for the delays I'm having, I am trying to get these out to you as soon as I can, and I promise I will try to have all 30 Chapters out by this Friday, now note, I will have the main part of the story out by firaday, after that I will be going back and expanding them, it's just I have a tight schedule and I'm really busy this week, for those of you who understand thanks, and again please review, If you have a question, a problem with the story or a suggestion, please let me know, private message me or put it in a review, please tell me, if I don't know what it is I'm doing wrong I never will, and I do listen to suggestions and ChristinCC, thank you for your suggestion, I will think over The Ghostcave/lair being The Spirit Cave, or maybe I will use that name for a location in a future story, thanks for suggestion it to me. So again sorry for delays, I will try to have it all at the end of the week, I will expand it, each chapter will have at least 2,000 Words, I'm hoping, so yeah have any problems/questions/suggestions, let me know I check my email and fanfiction account everyday.**

**Soundtrack Option: It's our Fight from Transformers: Dark of the Moon**

* * *

_**Chapter XIV: Danny Phantom to the Rescue**_

* * *

Where were Tucker and Jazz? Sam thought to herself. She was still fighting the ghost kings armies and was running low on power for her Fenton Peeler suit. She spotted on warrior coming for her, she jumper out of the way, allowing the soldier to tackle its own teammate, Sam looked around, Valerie was still blasting soldiers from the skies and any getting near the gathered citizens at town Hall, Jack and Maddie were still shooting at everything in sight, running out of ammo, the air was filled with the smell of fire, smoke and death. Sam shot one last soldier, then her suit started to beep, she was out of power, and she was starting to be surrounded by the enemy.

"Valerie, I'm out of power, could use some help over here."

"On my way."

Sam looked up into the sky, she saw Valerie veer off from her course and start to head straight towards her, Sam lifted up her hand, Valerie swooped down on her hover board and grabbed it, and she pulled Sam up onto the hover board and started to head towards Jack and Maddie. Suddenly Sam heard a sound, she looked to the side to see a ghost arrow, and it was beeping.

The next second, the arrow exploded, and Sam and Valerie went crashing to the war-torn streets below. Sam hit the hard ground, she started to recover, and the suit had absorbed most of the impact. She looked around, she was close to Maddie and Jack, who started running over to them, and she looked beside her to see Valerie, unconscious. Suddenly there was a loud thud, Sam looked up to see a giant skeleton warrior heading towards her it was massive, almost three times as bigger than a normal soldier, and behind it The Ghost King.

The Ghost King stood atop City Hall, looking over the gathered crowed and Team Phantom, his soldiers were closing in, Jack and Maddie aimed their guns at him, but nothing came out, they had run out of ammo, The Ghost King laughed.

"How disappointing, I had hoped that you'd realize that there was no hope, I gave you a chance to surrender, but you ignored it, now I have no choice but to exterminate you like the vermin you are."

Suddenly The Ghost King was hit with a rocket in the soldier; everybody turned in the direction of the blast, and there was Tucker and Jazz, with more ammo and weapons. The crowd cheered they might have a chance after all, The Ghost King growled at them, he then ordered his soldiers to continue their advance, they did, the crowed was silenced as the desturction of their city continued, The Ghost King looked at his attackers.

"Hey Ghost King, we'll only giving you one chance to surrender." yelled Tucker.

"You can't be serious, I have an army, I have The Ectocrystal, your outnumbered and defeated, why should I surrender to you?" roared The Ghost King.

"We'll we have something you don't."

"And what would that be?"

"We have a Halfa."

The next second the air was filled with a humming sound, everybody turned in the direction of the Amity Park Courthouse, they could not believe what they were seeing. Sam thought she was seeing things, but she wasn't, her heart lifted as, through the black smoke filled sky, came Danny Phantom.

The crowd cheered as they realized it was Danny, Danny flew over them and began to fire the Ecto-skeleton's Gatling guns at the soldiers. Danny landed on the ground and started to charge at the others. The Ecto-Skeleton's wings and jetpack retracted into the suit, Danny kept firing his Gatling guns at every solider that was coming towards him as he charged towards The Ghost King. Danny then ejected one of the guns and activated an Ectoplasmic blade on the suits arm, he turned around and stabbed a skeleton in the ribcage, and he lifted it into the air and threw it at another.

He fired the last remaining bullets from the last Gatling gun as he obliterated more soldiers in front of him, he noticed a large skeleton warrior charging towards him, and he spun around and sliced it into two. He then ejected the empty Gatling gun and activated another Ectoplasmic blade on the other arm. As he got closer he swung his blade, upper cutting another soldier, he stabbed the one behind it. He looked ahead to see three skeletons left in the area, two soldiers and a large one that was near Sam. Danny charged and stabbed on soldier in the ribcage, he then jumped in the air to dodge a blow from the other one, and he lifted his arms and sliced both of them across the spine.

The large skeleton warrior picked up a light pole and threw it at Danny. Danny summer-saluted to duck the object, as he was coming he lifted his suit's mechanical arm and charged it up, when he was in range he ducked from another blow and landed a powerful blow to the skeleton's knee-cap, it shattered to pieces, and the giant started to fall to the ground, Danny grabbed the skeleton's skull and started to squeeze, the skull crushed into pieces and the rest of the body fell to the ground. Danny turned to look at Sam, she had tears in her eyes,tears of joy. He gave her a quick smile an turned to face The Ghost King again.

* * *

**As I said above, problems/questions/suggestions ask/tell me, again thank you to all those who injoy this story and stay tuned for Betrayel, Fight to the Deaths, some actual Character Deaths, and one awsome...actully that's all I'm going to say, if I say anymore I will be telling you that...or...and...okay I'm shutting up now to write chapter 15, bye.**


	15. Chapter XV: Betrayed

**Okay this is another short Chapter, I will expan it when I come back to it, but like I said tight scehdule my main goal is to get it out and on here, so enjoy, and remember review, ask questions and give suggestions if you have any I always listen and reply if I can.**

Chapter XV: Betrayed

The crowed continued to cheer as Danny turned to confronted The Ghost King. Behind him all his allies appeared, Frostbite, Cujo, Wulf, Pandora and Vlad, The Ghost King looked down at Danny, then the most unexpected thing happen, The Ghost King started to clap, he was applauding, he looked down at Danny and gave a slight chuckle.

"Well done Halfa, well done, I will congratulate you on you strategy, however I am surprised that you would dishonor yourself and what you stand for by coming back here after you were defeated."

"Save it, I know you were secretly tapping into the Ectocrystals power during the fight, therefore you were without honor, also, as we agreed to a fair fight, you cheated therefore I do not have to leave, you must still have a screw loose from your last beating by me if you think I would ever endanger or abandon my family, my friends or my home."

"Hmm, it appears I underestimated you, none the lees, I was expecting this, do you think you could even trick me, I was on to your plan from the start, the mass of soldiers you finished off, they were merely a prelude, I was waiting for this, I was waiting for you to revel yourself and your allies, so I can destroy them and you in one blow, as I speak my entire army is surrounding this town, you've lost Halfa, you may survive the longest, but how long do you think your friends and family can survive, how long do you think the citizens will survive, I am the King, I have strategically positioned my pawns waiting for you to make your move, now it's checkmate, you've lost"

"If today is the day I fall, then I will gladly fall, protecting my home and the ones closest to me, but if you think that defeating me will allow you to win, you are mistaken, we humans have done much together we have conquered lands, won wars, toppled dictators, if you destroy this town, all humans weather good or bad, will rise up to defeat you, you can't destroy freedom or the human spirit because those things can never be destroyed"

"And what makes you think the world will ally to stop me?"

"I believe every Human being has the ability to change, or a reason to do something, for example if you destroy the world, what will the terrorists have to do, they will ally to stop you from destroying what they believe is theirs to destroy, I thought someone was never capable for change, I was wrong"

"Do you mean Vladimir Masters, oh how gullible are you" the Ghost King chuckled.

The next moment there was a sound of a gun clicking. What Danny had heard he did not want to believe he heard, but he knew that it was the truth, He jumped into the air, dodging a Ectoplasmic shot, from Vlad. He landed on the ground as Vlad teleported near The Ghost King.

"I was actually surprised that you believed that I changed, I thought you knew me better than that Daniel" said Vlad.

"I thought you did, but apparently I was wrong, you'll never change, now it makes sense, you were working with him the whole time, that's how he was able to get past the ghost shield at Fenton Works, that's how he was able to know my every move"

"All in exchange for the world, of whatever's left of it; all I wanted was to be back in charge"

"Enough, I tire of this"

The Ghost King raised The Ectocrystal into the air, the earth beneath them began to rumble, the next second; the earth erupted. Danny and the citizens of Amity Park watched as a giant tower made of rock rose out of the earth, covered in glowing green vines, of pure Ectoplasm. Danny gasped, how was there Ectoplasm in Earth, the Ghost Zone sure, but Earth?

"In a few moments time, The Ectocrystal will power this spire, it will begin to drain all the Ectoplasm and life force form this wretched planet, face it Halfa, you have lost, you and the vermin you chose to ally yourselves with, will perish"

The Next second, The Archer, The Executioner and The Fright Knight appeared in front of Danny, weapons drawn and glowing eyes, Danny prepared himself for what was coming next.

"Bring me his head" ordered The Ghost King

**Next up, battles, battles, character returns, battles, fight to death, battles, character deaths, and more battles, that's all I'm going to give for now**


	16. Chapter XVI: It's Over Phantom

**Okay i have good news, I have finished school, all I have to do now is go each day this week for one hour to write my exams, which means I will have tons of time to finish typing and posting the ramining 14 chapters, let's see 14 into 5 days, okay I will try to post at least 3 chapters a day, but now that I have more time, I will beable to get the chapters out sooner, and for those of you who liked chapter 2, you'll love this, so again as always review have suggestions/problems/questions ask me, thank ou to all those who like it so yeah onwards**

**Soundtrack Option: The Forest Battle from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**

* * *

_**Chapter XVI: It's Over Phantom**_

* * *

Danny prepared himself, as his three foes readied their weapons, then they made their move. The Fright Knight lunged at Danny, who jumped out of the way, only to receive a blow from the Archer. Danny landed a blow to The Archers face and sent him flying back. The Fright Knight started to recover as Danny jumped into the air and over The Fright Knight, while in the air, the arms of the suit shifted and changed into two barrel cannons.

Danny landed on the ground and started to fire at The Fright Knight, who shot an Ectoplasmic Ray back at Danny; he dodged it and at the same time, dodged a swing from The Archer. Danny swung around and delivered a blow to The Archers side. As The Archer tried to recover Danny managed to nail him in the chest with two blats form his cannons. The Archer moved away and tried to fly off, only for Danny to nail him in the chest again. Danny then turned and fired a bolt, which just nearly missed The Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight tackled Danny, Danny retracted the blasters, and readied for hand to hand combat. The Fright Knight and Danny rolled on the street, until they started to get up, Danny raised his hand and landed a blow to The Fright Knight's head. The Fright Knight just tackled Danny again, picked him up and through him into the side of a wrecked car.

Danny quickly pushed himself off of the ground, he grabbed a stop sign and pulled it from its cemented spot, and he raised his arms and swung it at The Fright Knight, nailing him in the chest. Danny threw the stop sign away and activated an Ectoplasmic blade on his suit's arm. He stabbed The Fright Knight in the back and then was able to get an uppercut near the neck. The Fright Knight grabbed Danny's arm and threw him to the side.

Before he knew it, Danny was on him again, Danny swung an uppercut that nailed The Fright Knight across the chest, only for Danny to receive a blow to the head by The Archer. Danny wobbled back trying to recover, and then The Executioner's giant hand's grabbed the suit's glass dome, and shattered it. He then grabbed Danny's head and started to squeeze, Danny quickly swung his blade and was able to slice the side of the Executioner's face, leaving a nasty glowing green gash.

The Executioner let go of Danny, Danny fell back only to be caught by The Archer who sliced the side of Danny's suit with an arrow. The Archer then let go and delivered another blow to Danny's back. Danny tried to recover, however, The Fright Knight delivered a blow to Danny's back and grabbed him, and he threw him over his soldier and sent him flying into the ground below. As Danny got back up, the Fright Knight spun around, and delivered a powerful kick to Danny's now unprotected head.

Danny wiped some Ectoplasm from his cheek; he started to get up, only to receive an arrow to the side from The Archer, and a blow from The Fright Knight as he drew his sword. Danny recovered and faced his foes, only to see The Fright Knight power up his sword, it glowed with green energy, and then fired a powerful beam of Ectoplasm, and it collided with Danny's chest. There was an explosion of green fire and Danny went flying into the air, he came crash landing onto a car. Danny looked up and vomited a little ectoplasm, and groaned from the powerful blast.

Sam watched in horror as Danny was getting beaten, at first it was like he was winning, but now she could hardly watch, she did not even know how he was still able to fight, any other person would have been killed by now, she watched as Danny got back up, and faced his foes.

"Why do you throw away your life so recklessly, do you not realize you are doomed, why do you still fight on, it's pointless all you are doing is receiving more pain, why do you persist on fighting for these vermin?" said The Fright Knight.

"Because that's what I do, it may have been an accident that I got these powers, but I got them nonetheless, I will use them to protect my friends, my family and my town from those who seek to destroy it, I fight, because I choose to, I'll take you all on before I let you destroy this town and the people in it."

With that Danny activated another Ectoplasmic blade on the other arm of his power suit, he then charged towards his enemies, The Fright Knight raised his sword only to be blocked by Danny. He then shoved him out of the way as The Archer came at him. Danny turned to the side as The Archer passed him, Danny raised a blade and stabbed The Archer in the soldier, and he then swung and managed to throw The Archer into The Fright Knight. Danny ducked a swing from The Executioner's ax as Danny recovered and landed a blow to The Executioner's arm, severing it.

The Fright Knight raised his sword to fire another bolt, only to have The Executioners severed arm fly into him, causing him to fall back and misfire the shot. The Archer got back on his feet and charged toward Danny; Danny swung around and managed to land a blow both on The Archer's head and the side of The Executioner.

The Archer raised his bow to fire at Danny, Danny jumped into the air, grabbed the Archer's bow and managed to make him fire at The Executioner, he then slide over The Archer's back and managed to send him into the side of a building. Danny then turned around and detached on of his swords, he grabbed it and threw it at The Executioner, nailing him in the leg.

Danny then lunged at The Fright Knight, he stabbed the Fright Knight in the leg, he the sung around behind the Fright Knight. He pulled out his blade and stabbed The Fright Knight in the side, he pulled that out and managed to land another blow into the shoulder, Danny then retracted his blade as he delivered a blow to The Fright Knight's head. As the Fright Knight coughed out Ectoplasm, Danny but both fists together and swung an uppercut into The Fright Knight's jaw, sending him flying into the side of a wrecked car.

Sam had never seen Danny fight so brutishly, he was winning; she did not know she could fight this good. The crowd cheered as Danny started to turn the tide and began to win. The Executioner pulled Danny's blade out of his leg and threw it at him. Danny caught it and reattached it to his arm. Then The Archer and The Executioner started to retreat. Danny turned around, only to receive a blow, Danny fell back, and he recovered to see The Ghost King coming towards him.

"Why is it that I always have to do it if I want it done right?"

The Ghost King lunged at Danny, who quickly activated an arm blaster and managed to nail The Ghost King in the face. Suddenly, Danny was attacked form behind by The Fright Knight, Danny quickly grabbed The Fright Knight's arm, knocked his sword out of his hands, and managed to fire a blast to The Fright Knights chest. The Fright Knight staggered back as Danny charged up his blaster and fired a powerful beam at The Fright Knight, which sent him flying to the remains of a barber shop.

Danny turned around to face The Ghost King, only to feel a sharp, cold pain in his side. He looked down to see that The Ghost King has stabbed Danny in the side with his sword; he then grabbed Danny, and pushed him into it more. Danny felt like his whole side was open, which it probably was. The Fright Knight then pulled his sword out and sent Danny flying back. Danny tried to get up, but The Ghost King stood atop him.

"You should have never come back, you never learn, you cannot beat the devil twice, now because of this, I will make the ones you love suffer the most, I will have them suffer a long-painful death a thousand times over because of your stubbornness, you lost, and now I claim your life."

Danny and the rest of Amity Parke watched in horror and disbelief, as The Ghost King raised his glowing sword, and prepared for the killing blow, Danny was shocked, he had failed, he had doomed his friends, with him gone no one could help them, it was over, all he had to do was wait for the cold metal sting of the Ghost King's sword pierce his heart.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, and we are only have way throught the story, oh wait that was last chapter, so well keep reading it keeps getting better and better this isn't even close to the climax**


	17. Chapter XVII: Amity Park's Darkest Hour

**Okay again sorry for delay I was having some trouble uploadinf this Chapter, I will still do my best to have all 30 chapters uploaded by friday, and as I always say suggestinons/questions/promblems, ask me and remember to review, and again as always thank you to the people who enjoy my stories, I have many more planned.**

* * *

**_Chapter XVII: Amity Park's Darkest Hour_**

* * *

Danny watched in horror as The Ghost King prepared to end his life. The Ghost King raised his sword preparing for the killing blow. Suddenly there was an explosion of green ectoplasmic fire on The Ghost King's back, followed by another and another. The Ghost King dropped his sword and turned to face his attacker. Danny managed to look up to see, coming towards The Ghost King, was none other than Dani.

"Hey Danny, looks like you could use a hand." she said.

Danielle or "Dani" with and I, was a female clone of Danny created by Vlad. Danny took this opportunity to try and get back on his feet, he had to get back up, there was no was Dani could handle The Ghost King, at least not alone. Danny looked to see The Ghost King grab Dani, he was about to throw the little halfa into the embers of a nerby burning building when ice started to coat The Ghost King's hand. Suddenly Frostbite lunged at The King, his fangs bared as he tackled the tyrant, Dani fell from his grasp and was caught by Wulf. Danny realized that his allies were giving him the opportunity to get back up, he was not going to waste it.

Suddenly, The Ghost King sent out a shockwave of energy, he managed to throw all of Danny's allies into the air. They all went flying and came crashing down to the destroyed streets of Amity. The Ghost King roared, he then took off and flew back towards the massive black tower. There Vlad was still waiting for him, probably enjoying watching Amity burn. Although weakened, Danny was able to slightly hear what they were saying, thanks to hsi super-hintined senses.

"Is everything ready Masters?" bellowed The Ghost King.

"It is all you have to do insert The Ectocrystal into that slot and control it."

"It's time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their master, give the order to seal off the city, and slaughter everything in it"

"It has been given; your armies are marching towards this place as we speak, in 20 minutes the spire will have finished powering up, and Earth will be ours."

"You have done well Masters."

"It was a brilliant strategy, and this is the victory I promised you, nothing can stop us now, Earth will be ours."

"Yes Earth and the universe will soon belong to me."

"Remember our bargain, Earth belongs to me."

"Yes, whatever's left when I'm done with it…"

The Ghost King then drew his sword and swung as he turned around. Vlad felt his side go numb and cold, he looked down to see Ectoplasm start to leak from his side, Vlad started to fall back. The Ghost King put his sword away and started to walk towards Vlad.

"…do you really think I would ally myself with the likes of you, I have come closer to defeating the Halfa then you ever have, you've been a failure all your life, you will always be one, all I had to do was take power from you and use you, now that you have for filed your purpose to me, you can die with the vermin that you are Halfa!"

The Ghost King then raised his foot and kicked Vlad off the tall spire of a tower. Vlad was so weak that he didn't fly out, he couldn't fly or turn intangible, and Vlad fell for what Danny could only guess was like four-hundred-feet, until landing on the ground below. Danny looked away just before he heard a faint thud sound. Danny knew Vlad wasn't dead, he's seen him survive worse, but at least he was taken care of, in the end the betrayer was betrayed himself.

Danny had finally managed to get back on his feet, but he was so tired and sore that his Ecto-skeleton was pulling him down. Danny collapsed back to the ground. Sam had managed to reach him, she tried to help him up but he was too heavy in the suit. Suddenly, the rest of the ghosts showed up, Ember, Walker, Technus and the rest.

"Come on Dip-stick get up you're the only one who can defeat him" said Ember.

"Well unless you can repair my suit in seconds and give me like a recharge, I'm pretty much done." said Danny still trying to get back on his feet.

"Uh…hello, Ghost and Master of Technology right here, hey Vortex get over here." said Technus.

Vortex and Technus came over; Technus raised his arms and started to lift whatever was made of metal in the area into the air. Vortex raised his arms and used his power of the weather to generate electricity; they merged the two and shot them towards Danny. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and the rest of Amity Park and Danny's allies watched in amazement at the electricity and metal started to combine and started to regenerate and improve Danny's suit. Seconds later, a fully recharged, and healed Danny Phantom rose up, he activated his suits wings and activated his blasters on his arms. The citizens of Amity Park cheered as they watched their hero get back up again, Danny looked up towards The Ghost King. He looked at Sam who looked worried, she looked the same as she did when he first left to defeat The Ghost King.

"Don't worry Sam I'll be okay."

"Danny be careful, I thought I lost you once today, don't let me lose you again."

"If I don't go, then we all go."

"I know, just be careful."

"I'll be back Sam, I promise."

With that Danny activated his armor's jetpack, seconds later he blasted off, heading right for The Ghost King, it was time to end this, today, forever. Danny knew that if he stops the Ghost King, he'll just come back again, he had to end this once and for all, and Danny prepared himself, and blasted off at full speed towards The Ghost King.

* * *

**Ok if Dani's reintroduction isn't that strong I will rewrite it, as I say from time to time, once i have them all uploaded I will go back and expand and edit, so again thank you to all who like and enjoy the last 13 Chapters, I will be writing one after another now, so if I'm lucky I can get to Chapter 22 Today if there are no more delays**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Fight to the Death

**Like I said in my last chapter, and you know that I did if you actully read my bold texts for my introduction and outro for each Chapter that I said that I was going to type the chapters non-stop for as long as I can, well I am, here is Chapter 18, which means there's 12 to go, do not think I'm rushing I'm not, it's just that this Chapter is a little short, remember I will be expanding them, so do not worry or be disapointed if a chapter is like 500 words, I will go back and expand them. so again as always any suggestions/questions/problems let me know, and also as always thank you to all those who enjoy my stories.**

Chapter XVIII: Fight to the Death

The Ghost King watched as his armies closed in on Amity Park, he watched as the citizens ran around in terror, how doomed they were, The Ghost King walked over to the center of the spire. He placed his hand over The Ectocrystal, which was hovering inside it, it was time, in exactly ten minutes time, the full force of the spire will be reached, it will drain the planet in minutes.

Suddenly the top part of the spire exploded, The Ghost King went flying back. He got back up and looked up to see Danny Phantom heading straight towards him firing his guns. He had destroyed part of the spire, damaging it, but not destroying it. The spire then slowly started to regenerate itself. The Ghost King turned to Danny, as he landed on the Spire with him, The Ghost King laughed.

"See, you did not destroy it, you only wounded it, you can't stop this, soon The Ectocrystal will drain this world of its life force, and this place will turn into a dead rock, just like The Ghost Zone"

"You're wrong, you have underestimated me, the world and its people, and I will stop you"

"There is so much you do not understand"

"What are you talking about?

"It does not matter, I am giving you one last chance to surrender or leave, do it now and I may consider sparing your life, so that you can watch me destroy the planet that you call home, and all the beings that inhabit it"

"That's not going to happen"

"Very well, but know that I will not stop this time until you are dead, I can't have you interfering with my plans again"

"A fight to the death, I would have it no other way, I too agree that this needs to end her, at the end of this day, only one of us will be left standing, the other will have fallen"

"Heroic last words"

"Trying to reword something I know, so I don't rip it off in a cheesy way"

Danny activated an Ectoplasmic blade on one of his arms. He raised his other hand up and a metal rod slid out, then Ectoplasm formed around it, turning it into an Ectoplasmic ax. The Ghost King drew out his Sword and a shield, he looked at the Ectocrystal, it was still charging the spire up, and all he had to do was keep Danny away from it.

Danny charged at The Ghost King, and managed to swipe his shoulder with his blade, The Ghost King then blocked his ax with his shield. He blocked his blade with his, they were blocking each other, The Ghost King lifted his foot and kicked Danny in the chest, Danny went flying back, and he got up and just narrowly ducked from The Ghost King's sword.

Danny got back up and swung his ax at The Ghost King, who blocked it, Danny then deflected a blow and nailed another to The Ghost Kin's shoulder. They kept blocking each other's blows as they kept gaining and losing ground, Danny knew that he could not give up, he could not let The Ghost King win, and he would not break his promise to Sam. He was going to win this; he will win this, because Danny knew if he didn't the whole universe was doomed.

**Ok, again this is a little short, remember I'm going back to expand after I'm done, now stay tuned for Chapter 19, coming in about 15-45 mintues after I finish typing this sentence, this one is also a little short and mostly dialouge but read it just the same.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Fight or Flee

**Okay, I am sorry, last time I said I was going to type them nonstop as long as I could, however my life seems to suck at the moment as everything turns upside down and crazy, so I am late on adding chapter 19, it was done hours ago, I am sorry but here it is I will try to get the rest out as soon as I can I have 19 down and 11 to go, so please ish me luck and as always review and questions, so enjoy**

**Soundtrack Option: Statues from Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows Part 2**

* * *

_**Chapter XIX: Fight or Flee**_

* * *

Sam and the rest of Amity Park could see the green flashes of the Ectoplasmic weapons from the battle from the ground. Sam could only imagine what was happening up there, and she was praying that Danny was winning and alright. She could not imagine her life without Danny, however she and Amity Park had bigger problems. The Ghost King's soldiers had almost made it to their location, they were being surrounded from all sides, and Valerie had regained consciousness, and was trying to destroy as much as she could with the Fenton's but they were having trouble.

"Oh man this is it, we are all going to die" she could hear someone in the crowd scream.

"I don't want to go like this, I surrender, I surrender." said another.

"Coward."

"What are we going to do?"

"HEY!" yelled Sam.

Everybody in the crowd turned to look at her, she knew she had to convince these people to help, or at the very leaset to shut up, she climbed on top of a wrecked car so everybody could see her, she paused for a moment before speaking.

"You guys want to know what you can do, for one why not help us, after all this is your home, are you guys going to let a bunch of dim-witted skeleton knock-offs take you homes from you? Danny has been protecting you all from things like this for three years now, you all think all your problems could be solved with Danny, ghost attacking, Danny can handle it, end of the world, call Danny, well think of this, think of when you didn't know Danny Fenton was the same as Danny Phantom, yeah you guys really couldn't figure that out, most of the people in school had always been picking on him, he was what many considered a loser, yet day after day, he risks his life to protect those who treated him horribly, doesn't that tell you something, he cares for his home, and everything in it, he's not ever going to let it be destroyed as long as he's alive, but what about you, many of you have gotten accustomed to Danny saving you, well ever think a day would come that Danny couldn't, this is your home, it is being attacked, I'm sure that some people in this town have been killed already, Danny is once again risking his life to protect this town..."

Sam could see some people were really listening to her, others were still too scared or worried to care, others didn't care period, but she could feel that she was winning them over, she had to, otherwise all was lost. She stopped for a moment when she spotted her parents and grandmother in the crowed, her parents, while scarred for their lives smiled as they saw their daughter, for the first time, it looked like they we're proud of her speaking to all these people. Sam looked to see her grandmother give a little smile and give a thumbs up, this was all the encouragement Sam needed to continue.

"…Maybe it's time for us to give back some of our gratitude, by helping him out, there are enough weapons and ammo to hold out for a while, this is my home, and like many of you I love it, and I will not let any cheap, slow moving, brainless, skeleton destroy it, so what say you guys, are you going to help defend your home, your friends, wives and children, or are you going to surrender to that monster, he says if you surrender he'll let you live, but do you believe that, did you not hear him admit he cheated in the fight, have you not heard what he has said, did you not see him betray Vlad, tell me, do you honestly, one-hundred percent think with all your hear that he would let you live? No, no he would not, so I see there are only two choices her, I will not hold a grudge against anyone here, but you as the citizens of Amity Park, you have to choose, your home is under attack, what are you prepared to do, are you with me, or not, you have to choose either Fight, or flee, what do you say!"

All of the citizens, or at least most of the citizens raised their arms into the air and cheered; Sam had done it. She had convinced the crowd to fight, they started to chant, Fight, Fight, Fight. They all raced over to the Fenton's who started to hand out weapons, they then scattered all over the place to prepare for the coming onslaught. Sam looked on, she felt proud of herself, then she heard something, it was clapping, from behind her. She turned around to see Vlad, sitting in the spot where he landed, clapping.

"I take it there is no chance in convincing you to surrender, is there Samantha?" he said in a weakened voice, but knowing he struck a nerve by calling Sam by her full name.

"Really, you're still trying to get power, look where you are, in fact was this even worth it, you thought you could trust The Ghost King to gain power was it worth it to you"

"Obviously, it was, or else I would not have."

"All the work you had done in your life, was wasted when you reveled your true self to the world, then you came to Danny, you convinced him you had changed, you always wanted him to be like your son, maybe if you had really changed maybe, you wouldn't be that close, but you could have been a trusted friend, mentor or ally of his, you convinced him, and you wasted it, do you think you'll have that chance again, do you think he'll listen to you again, and then the power, you had it all Mayor, riches, ghost powers, you decided to waste all that for your own dark agendas, and you lost it all but the powers, you allied with the Ghost King to try and be back in charge, back in power, your greed blinded you, and for that you failed to see that he was going to betray you, now he has all the power, you have nothing."

"YOU DARE LECTURE ME!" roared Vlad.

Sam could see that she had angered him, but wait, she was getting to him, she was getting to Vlad Masters. Sam got an idea, she could hardly believe it, but it was worth a shot, she just hoped it works.

"You have always wanted to rule the world, you were on the winning side, maybe you believe you still are, but deep down we both know that this is not the case, we both know that a ghost force is starting to conquer the world, and the leader is not you."

"IT WILL BE ME, IT WILL ALWAYS BE ME!" Vlad roared again.

"No, it's not you, all you're doing is sitting her, doing nothing, while The Ghost King is winning, and do you really think he'll let you live, you have nothing, no power, no riches, nobody who cares about you, you gave that all up the day you reveled your true colors, so are you sure you want to continue down this path, because any minute now, either The Ghost King, or Danny will win, and no matter the outcome you will still be the same, you will still have nothing, you will still be a crazy-fruit loop with absolutely nothing to live for!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"And another thing, you always wanted Danny for a son, well I can tell you one thing, even if you got what you wanted, you still would have ended up with nothing, did you really think Danny would ever become your son, to love you like a real father, no, he wouldn't and you knew that, even when you tried to clone him, if you succseded you still would not have been happy, because you would know that the clone was not the real Danny, you wanted the real Danny, wou want his mom, but do you know why you didn't get her, because after that accident you left, hummiliated and angered, you gave her a chance to get to know Danny's father and she discovered that he was a better man then you ever would be, it's your fault your alone, it's your fault you lost your power, it's your fault that you are absoultuy nothing, so why don't you man up and stop being a little bitch!"

At that moment Vlad roared again, he actually lunged at Sam, Sam fell back terrified, Vlad was showing his sharp teeth and his eyes were blazing red like the hottest hellfire, he lunged to grab Sam with his clawed hand, but stopped. Sam looked up, Vlad had stopped, he then pulled back with a puzzled look, Sam could not believe it, and she did it. Vlad looked at her, then got up and walked away.

* * *

**I will try to get the others out as soon as I can thank you to all who are patient with me, it's just I have delay after delay, stay tuned for Chapter 20.**


	20. Chapter XX: Bitter Endings

**Okay I am sorry, my life is chaotic at the moment, I will try to get a few more chapters on but I will be unable to get all 30 chapters up by tomorrow, so my new compiton date will be June 30th, I will be opsting a chapter each day now, Chapter 21 later today and 22 tomorrow, I am sorry thank you for all your patience and thank you to all who like my story**

* * *

**_Chapter XX: Bitter Endings_**

* * *

Danny was still bravely battling The Ghost King, he could not lose, and he was not going to lose, for if he lost, the whole universe was doomed. They had been going at it for a while now, almost a stalemate, Danny thought they could go at this for years, however Danny was growing tired, and he felt like any moment he would drop.

The Ghost King raised his sword to deliver another blocked blow, Danny blocked as before, he then raised his ax for another blow, and he was surprised that he actually managed to land a blow to The Ghost King's back. However this left him open to The Ghost King, who swung his blade at Danny's chest. Danny, just missing it. Suddenly, The Ghost King hit, Danny's ax, getting it stuck on the wedges between the blade and rod, he then ripped it from his hand.

Now Danny only had one weapon, Danny raised his blade to land another blow, he delivered it to The Ghost King's shoulder, suddenly, he felt a sharp, cold stabbing pain in his left arm, Danny looked down to see The Ghost King had stabbed him in the arm, through the suit's armor. The ghost King then levered his sword, Danny screamed in pain, he felt like his arm popped out of his socket. Danny turned to deliver a blow to The Ghost King, however The Ghost King, knocked Danny down. Danny fell down and the Ghost King stabbed Danny in the other shoulder. Danny looked up to see The Ghost King standing over him, removing his sword from his shoulder.

"You fight well Halfa, pity it's for the wrong cause; you would have made a powerful ally."

"I chose my side." Danny said with pride in his voice.

"You have no idea, if only you understood, we ghosts, we were treated like gods once, all of us, but it's time to end this."

The Ghost King raised his sword, ready for the killing blow, Danny could not believe it, he had lost, and he felt like it was a nightmare. He had failed; all he could think about was the stinging cold blade that would end his life, and Sam, he was also thinking, he was not going to keep his promise, suddenly there was an explosion on The Ghost King's back. Danny looked up to see Vlad, wait Vlad, was attacking The Ghost King.

"This is my planet to conquer."

Vlad then delivered blow after blow to the Ghost King, he then managed to fire a powerful Ectoplasmic beam into The Ghost King's chest, which sent him flying off the spire. Danny knew that wouldn't stop him, he'd be back, this gave Danny enough time to get back up, he turned to look at Vlad, who was still in a bad contidion.

"We need a truce, my whole life; I thought I could get anything I ever wanted, I was a fool, I know that you will never trust me again, not like you did before, my whole life I only destroyed and it brought me, nothing, I want to try, creating and see if it brings me something, what do you say?" said Vlad.

Danny thought about this, Danny knew Vlad better than almost anyone, he had caused so much misery in his life, he tried to steal his mom for himself, he tried to kill him and his family countless times, he's tried to take over the world, tried to kill Dani and manipulated Valerie, Vlad would never change, Danny knew what he had to do, he looked Vlad straight in the eyes, and gave his answer.

"We both know that's not going to happen, I let you go, you just plan and try to make my life miserable all over again, do you really think you'll simply walk away after this, think of everything you've done, you've tried to kill me and my family for years, you've tried to steal my mom, you've manipulated Valerie and you used you powers for evil, not to mention the whole Disasteroid incident."

"I've made mistakes, all I want is to be back in charge, have my riches, and my power to help others, besides, who would you be, without me, Daniel?"

"I guess it's time to find out Vlad."

Danny reached down and grabbed his blade; he raised it up and threw it at Vlad, it landed in his chest. Danny grabbed it and ripped it out; he jumped over Vlad and kicked him down. Vlad was still weak from being betrayed by The Ghost King, he didn't even know why Vlad decided to come help him, but he couldn't trust him. Suddenly Vlad lunged at him, he still had some strentgh and power as he formed a pinkish-reddish Ectoplasmic blade and swung at Danny. Before Danny knew it, he was battling Vlad, but Danny was stronger, Danny thought of all the things Vlad had done to him, swinging with very thought. What Vlad did to his family, to Valerie, to his friends, to the world, Danny was being fuled with anger he felt like he blacked out for a moment. Danny regained his senses to see that his blade was located int Vlad's chest, right over his core. Danny looked at Vlad, his foe's red eyes faded in color, Vlad weakened turned back into his human form, Danny pulled the blade out and backed away, Vlad, losing the last of his strength, crumpled to the ground, a crimson pool of blood forming underneath him.

"Interesting, I didn't think you had it in you to kill, It seems I underestimated you again, I mistake I intend not to make again"

Danny turned around to see The Ghost King enetering the fray again, having watched the two Halfa's battle. Danny raised his blade as he prepared to face The Ghost King again. The Ghost King pulled out his sword again. They stared each other down, raised their swords and continued the battle.

* * *

**Yes Yes I killed him off, or did I, when one dies do they truly die? there's a brain teazer what happens after death, anyways as before, sorry for delays and remember review, review, review**

**Additinal Note: Yes this is pretty much Transformers Dark of the Moon, I used it for a basis, I'm still working on this part, when I go back to extend it and rewrite it I will have something more origenal, so don't think I use other people's work as my things, I just use them for a basis until I think of something better and more origenal, I also just removed one line because I thought about it, it didn't make sense. Also I like that line it's like epic, Who would you be, without me, think who would Batman be without The Joker, who would Spider-Man be without The Green Goblin who would Superman be without Lex Luthor, who would Danny be? if Vlad never exsisted, think about that.**


	21. Chapter XXI: The Sacrifice

**Okay sorry for the long wait, but I'm back and I'm finally finishing The Rebirth, after I finish this I will be doing a bunch of others, I think I have about 100 stories planned and half of those finished, so if you like my stories and Danny Phantom stay tuned, and again as always if you have a question, or would like to suggest something please ask me, also please review because if I get enough I will definitely continue and be more frequent, the most I will go though is two chapters a day, and that will only be if I get lots of feedback with questions and reviews and if my stories are positively received, so returning to fan fiction, The Rebirth**

Chapter XXI: The Sacrifice

Danny continued his battle with The Ghost King; he was already starting to weaken. Danny quickly turned his head to look at the Ectocrystal; it was already starting to drain the Earths energy, unless Danny defeated The Ghost King soon, the whole world was doomed. He also quickly looked down to see The Ghost King's armies come closer to Amity Park, and everyone was fighting back.

Suddenly The Ghost King grabbed the glass dome of the Ecto-skeleton, and smashed it with his hand; he grabbed Danny and pulled him out, throwing him over his shoulder. Danny landed on the ground with a thud; he looked to see The Ghost King kick the suit over the edge of the tower. Danny looked at the ghost king, preparing to face him again.

"Give it up Phantom, you've lost, no one is coming to save you, this world will die"

"As long as I still have blood and Ectoplasm pumping through my veins I will not let that happen"

Danny then began to shoot his ghost rays at The Ghost King, who just blocked them, Danny fired one last shot, which missed The Ghost King, but heard it hit something. Danny looked to see he shot The Ectocrystal, and a crack formed. The Ghost King turned around only to be shot by a ray of energy coming from the Ectocrystal. He landed on the ground with a thud and looked at Danny.

"You fool, you cracked the crystal, it's going to explode, and it will take all of us with it"

Danny looked at The Ghost King, who was starting to get back up, he then looked at the Ectocrystal, then Amity Park below him, he knew what he had to do, and he took a deep breath and started to walk towards the Ectocrystal. If he could get The Ghost King and the crystal together he can trap them both in a Ghost Shield, contain the blast. The Ghost King saw this, he raised his hand and shot out an powerful Ghost Ray, it just barely missed Danny, an explosion of green fire appeared behind him, for once The Ghost King thought he was experiencing fear.

Danny reached The Ectocrystal, it was starting to destabilize as rays of Ectoplasmic Energy started to burst out of cracks in its surface, Danny, grabbed it and pulled it out, however it did not stop, The Ectocrystal was still going to explode, he looked down at the fallen Ghost King, and threw it to him.

"You wanted the Ectocrystal so bad, than take it"

"No If I'm entering oblivion, then you're coming with me" roared The Ghost King.

He lunged out and grabbed Danny, both of them fell to the ground, The Ghost King pinned Danny right next to the Ectocrystal, which was getting worse by the second, it could explode at any second.

"You were a fool to take me on, you brought this on yourself, how many Phantom, how many have died or will die because of you"

Danny would not let all of Amity Park die because of him, he would not let any of them suffer, he would not, and he would not. Danny started to lift The Ghost King off of him, it seemed like an impossible thing, but he was doing it. He lifted The Ghost King off of him, kicked the Ectocrystal towards him, and started to create the shield.

"This is useless Phantom, you can't trap me, and you can't contain the blast, it'll kill you too"

"As long as it saves Amity Park, I don't care; I'm ending this right now"

The Ghost shield finished surrounding The Ghost King, as the Ectocrystal finally exploded, Danny felt pain, he felt like his eyes and body were burning, he quickly looked to see The Ghost King cream in agony, as he was vaporized by the blast, The Ghost Shield began to grow as the explosion and energy grew, Danny felt as if it was draining the energy from him, in fact, he believed he was using all of his power and ectoplasm to create the shield.

The Explosion continued to build, but the danger had passed, the ghost shield absorbed much of the energy, and Danny felt like he had nothing left in him, his head was light and dizzy, he could hardly stand or keep his arms up, he couldn't hold it anymore, he looked down at Amity Park, they were still being surrounded, there was one more thing Danny could do, and he had to do it, he quickly started to move the shield towards the center of the tower, he used what strength he had left and threw the shield down the tower, Danny then fell to the ground, energy drained.

The Citizens of Amity Park saw a green light and noise in the air, they turned to see the bottom of the tower explode, as waves of green Energy started to cover the town, they passed right through all the humans and hit all of the Ghosts, Frostbite grabbed Dani and the rest of Danny's allies and flew into the air, as the waves started to increase, and vaporized all of The Ghost King's minions, the day was saved.

Everybody began to cheer, Sam looked on, Danny had done it, he saved Amity Park again, but the next sound she heard was one that would remain in her memory, there was another explosion, everybody turned to the tower, as the whole thing started to explode with fire until a huge explosion happened near the top, and the whole thing collapsed on itself, Sam felt her heart sink, where was Danny, please don't let him still be in there, she quickly dropped her weapon and started to run towards the tower, as a cloud of dust started to rise.

**Oh No!, oh well you know the bit, if you wan to know what happens then you have to read the chapter which I will post later today, also I wanted to ask something, in a upcoming story I have invented these knew enemies of Danny that will kind of replace The Guys in White, there like robots with orders to eradicate any ghost Life until, They are called The Exterminators and will shout Exterminate Ghost, Exterminate Phantom. Exterminate. However I think that's a little to much like The Daleks from Doctor Who, I just wanted to know your opinion, should I keep them or should I change them a little, please let me know.**


	22. Chapter XXII: The Death of a Hero

**Okay Sorry for the little wait, but here it is Chapter 22, and because of what is in the chapter I ask those die hard fans to have tissue paper near, I would also like to say that I will try to get the remaining eight chapters out as soon as possible and as always questions/suggestions just tell me, remember to review, if I get lots I'll update more regularly, but now to Chapter 22**

Chapter XXII: The Death of a Hero

Sam ran through the streets of Amity Park, it looked like a war zone. Pieces of the demolished tower were scattered all over, roads were cracked and chunks were all over the place. There were fires both normal and green all over the place and there was still a thick layer of dust looming over the area. Danny had to be here somewhere, he had to be okay.

Suddenly, Sam felt herself falling; she reached out and stopped the fall, scrapping her hands in the process on the cut up road. She turned around to see she had tripped on the Ecto-skeleton. Sam gasped; the suit was all mangled up and filled with dents, and some green liquid here and there, but no sign of Danny.

Then a sound filled the air, it sounded like a whimper, but that of a dogs, like they do when they are sad or scared. Sam started to head in the direction, which was leading her deeper into the war-torn streets of Amity Park, even if the ghosts helped to clean all this up it would be awhile before it was all back to normal. The whimper was getting louder, and now Sam could see why, she spotted Cujo in his puppy form trying to dig something out, Sam gasped as she could just see Danny's hand sticking out of the pile of rubble.

Sam ran over to Cujo, she helped start to clear the rubble, but what she uncovered, left her horrified and tearful. Under the pile of rubble lay Danny, somehow he was still in ghost mode, he was almost covered in Ectoplasm, his right hand looked like it was crushed by a huge rock, there was a metal pole sticking out of his shoulder and his leg was broken. Sam could have sworn he was dead if he didn't keep making agonizing mumbles.

Sam carefully picked Danny up and moved him out of the rubble, and slowly lay him down on her lap, she watched as her warm tear slide down her cheeks and plopped on his face, making him slightly twitch, Danny slowly started to open his eyes, as he started to focus on what was around him.

"S…Sa…..Sam…." Danny said weakly.

"Danny, oh thank god you're alive" said Sam starting to hug him.

"Gahhhh…stop, no hugging" said Danny in pain.

"Sorry, Danny don't worry the Doctors and your mom can help fix you up"

"I don't know how to say this…but I don't think so Sam"

"What do you mean, don't talk like that, you've survived before, and you have advanced healing"

"I don't know…gah…it feels different this time, it hard for…me to think and I can hardly keep my eyes open…I think when I held the Ectocrystal and The Ghost King in…the Ghost Shield…I could feel my strength being taken away, I don't think I even have enough strength…to…heal…gah"

"Danny, you have to be okay, you're going to live through this, and I'm not going to let you die"

"SAM! DANNY?" said a voice

Sam looked up to see Tucker and Jazz running through the streets, Dani was hovering above them, and it looked like the rest of Amity Park was following them, but they were a little behind. Tucker looked over in Sam's direction and spotted her and Danny. His smile quickly turned upside down when he saw Danny.

"Sam, Danny, what happened"

"Danny!" cried Jazz and Danielle running over.

"Guys you need to help me"

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him this bad before, he's usually started to heal by now"

"Come on man, don't die now" said Tucker.

"I'll do my best, but I don't think…I have much…Gah…say in the matter"

"Danny!"

Everybody looked to see Maddie and Jack and the rest of Amity Park heading towards them, Maddie in tears ran to her son. Jack ran up hand started to comfort her. Danny then gasped in agony, and with that gasp Danny knew the truth, he was not going to heal, he was dying.

"Danny?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but...I am dying"

"NO YOU CAN"T YOU CAN"T BE DYING" cried Sam.

"I don't have much time, Mom, Dad I love you, you're the best parents a halfa could ask for, and I still have no hard feeling of when you were trying to kill me, but do one thing for me"

"Of course anything"

"Take care of Daniele; she won't have anyone after I'm gone"

"Of course"

"Tucker, you're the best friend a guy could have, you've always been there for me, I could always rely on you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't always be there for you, you know with Ghost Fighting and all"

"No need for apologies, I understood, I just can't stand to see you go dude"

"Jazz, even though you can be a pain sometimes, I couldn't have asked for a better sister"

"Oh, little bro" said Jazz breaking into tears.

"And Sam, I took me a while to realize it, they called me clueless for a reason, but I did finally see that you loved me, and I….gah…love you"

"Danny"

Suddenly Danny gasped in agony and pain again, he grabbed his chest as if he was having a heart attack, Sam couldn't bear to see him in this much pain. No, she thought, he can't be dying now, there was still so much she wanted to do, marry have kids and grow old with this man, her best friend.

"Gah…ack…I think this is it, I love you all"

With that Danny made one more gasp for air, he then slowly lowered his head and turned it, his glowing green eyes slowly stared to dim, flicker rand finally turn to normal green eyes, Danny's glowing green blood joined them as it dimmed, then the two blue halo rings formed around Danny, turning him back to normal, and all his green ectoplasm turned back to normal red blood, his eyes slowly closed and his body went limp. With that Daniel James Fenton, The powerful Halfa known as Danny Phantom, savior of The Ghost Zone, The Watchful protector of Amity Park, died.

Jazz turned to Tucker and started to cry on his shoulder as he comforted her, Maddie and Dani were comforting each other as Jack looked on, trying to hold back the tears, before falling to the ground and letting it all out, Cujo, lay on the ground and whimpered with big puppy dog eyes, Frostbite just lowered his head, along with Wulf and the rest of Danny's allies

Sam held his body closer to her and started to cry, staining his bloody white t-shirt with her tears, then something happened, Sam looked up to see Danny's body start to dissolve, she didn't know if this is what happens when ghosts die, but she watched as Danny's body and clothes turned to dust and fell through her arms, and as a powerful wind came through the town, uplifting them into the air, and out of sight. Sam just continued to sit and cry, he gave his life to protect all that he loved, Amity would not be the same without Danny.

**Duh...Duh...Duh, cue Titanic theme. okay notice the title of the book is called The Rebirth and I said earlier I wanted to give the series a little reboot, make sure you check back sometime in the next 24 hours for Chapter 23, The Rebirth is almost done, but the story is just beginning.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: The Aftermath

**Hello, I'm back with another new chapter, my apologies but this one is short, I will expand on it if I get any good suggestions or if I think of anything else, as always please review, also at the bottom is a list of upcoming stories in my reboot Season 4 of Danny Phantom. Please comment on those in a review or to me if you have anything to say on them, so enjoy.**

**Soundtrack Option: No Prisoners, Only Trophies from Transformers: Dark of the Moon**

* * *

_**Chapter XXIII: The Aftermath**_

* * *

One day, Sam thought; she could not believe it, it felt like it was impossible, like it was some horrible nightmare, except it wasn't; this nightmare became reality. Exactly one day ago, Danny Fenton, her best friend, the love of her life, died. He had died saving the world and Amity Park again, only this time he didn't live through it. Danny was the town hero, the savior of both Earth and The Ghost Zone, he had survived many things before, but he didn't survive this. Today was the memorial service, Danny's burial, a fianl goodbye. Almost all of Amity Park was attending, and there were even reporters and news stations from all around the world here, all here to mourn a hero, her hero.

Sam started to think of the others, Jack and Maddie have been in tears ever since Danny died. Jazz was always in what remained of her room and cried, huggin her Bearburt doll, looking for comfort. Tucker was too busy preparing his best friends own funeral, he was going to make sure his best friend got a proper and respectful burial. Dash, Paulina and all of Danny's classmates were here, so were Danny's allies, and to everyone's surprise almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone, most of them Danny's enemy's. Sam then started to overhear Valeire talking to the ghosts.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Valeire to Skulker.

"We are here to pay our respects human." Skulker stated.

"Pay respects, arn't you his enemies?"

"We may have hated the guy, he was a worthy foe, my only regret is I wasn't the one to gut the whelp" said Skulker.

Sam turned away, she looked over in the opposite direction to see Dani sitting on her own, crying. Sam walked over and started to comfort Dani, who Jack and Maddie Fenton have decided to adopt. Sometime after his secret was exposed Danny did tell his parents about Danielle, they'd planned to do this the next time she showed up, although probably on much happier terms. Dani's eyes were red and stained with tears as she looked up to see Sam.

"I can't believe he's gone, If only I arrived sooner, I could ha…"

"No Dani it was nothing you did, and you did save him, The Ghost King would have killed him then in front of all of us if it wasn't for you."

"I miss him, he was all I had, he was like, and technically is my father, I wish he was here."

"We all do Dani, we all do."

Sometime later, the service started, and so did the rain. One thing people always asked is why it rained during funerals? Well no one asked that today, they welcomed it, it was almost as if the whole world were saying goodbye to its protector, like the Earth and the skies were weeping for their fallen protector. Sam sat and watched as Tucker walked up to the podium to say his speech and to say goodbye to his friend.

"Danny was my friend, I've known him for almost as long as I can remember; Danny wasn't always a popular guy, many people picked on him and bullied him, he didn't have a lot of friends, most people treated him like he was nothing, one day he gained the powers of a ghost when his DNA was fused with Ectoplasm, in that moment, my friend became the most powerful thing, that I have ever seen in the universe, Ghosts feared him, he could fly, run at fast speeds and lift heavy objects like they were nothing. He could have used his power for the wrong reasons, he could have gotten back at the students anytime he wanted, he could have taken over, but no, he used them to help us, whenever someone was in danger, whenever we were threatened and protected us from Ghosts, he has done many amazing things with his powers, he took down The Ghost Zone's most fearful hunter, he defeated The King of Ghosts twice, he saved our world so many times, and he died doing that, he died saving us, he was my friend, and he always will be, he was a hero, but he was more than that, he was a watchful guardian, he was a peaceful protector, he was a Phantom in the shadows, and we will miss him, there is no way we could ever repay him, and even if we could he would say no thanks needed…goodbye Danny, godbye my friend."

Tucker exited the podium as men in suits carried Danny's symbolic empty casket to the rebuilt statue. In the ground in front of the statue a hole was dug, Sam watched with tearful eyes as the coffin was placed in the hole. A flash of lightning and the rain came down heavier, Sam was right; the whole universe was mourning Danny, and he wasn't coming back. It was an hour later that people finally started to leave, Sam was the last, she turned to look one last time at the grave of her love. Saying one fianl goodbye she turned and walked home, the heavy rain, continued to fall.

* * *

**As always find out what happens next by reading the next chapter which I'll start working on after I finish this outro, also here is a sneak peak at the titles of stories in Season 4 of Danny Phantom...also a note for future, my stories happen in order so you should read them in order, which I will post them in, I'm not giving descriptions of them just encase people might try to rip them off before I finish publishing them, but here are the rest of the stories for Season 4...**

**THE ULTIMATE HUNT**

**SOUND AND FURY**

**SICK DAY**

**CRUISE OF DOOM**

**THE HUNGER**

**NOCTURN'S REVENGE**

**MUSIC OF MAYHEM**

**FIELD TRIP OF DOOM**

**STALKING A PHANTOM**

**CARTOONS OF CHAOS**

**GHOST'S BEST FRIEND**

**GHOST 101**

**ANATOMY OF AGONY**

**MINES OF MALICE**

**LIKE FATHER LIKE SON**

**BIRTHDAY BRAWL**

**THE FAST AND THE DANGEROUS  
**


	24. Chapter XXIV: A Second Chance

**See told you I'd have next chapter posted soon, okay this one is mostly dialogue, but I think it will be fun, for many reasons, as always comment/review/suggestions and enjoy I will try to have the remaining six chapters out by the end of the week, then I will take a short 3 day break before I begin posting The Ultimate Hunt, thanks to all of you who like this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter XXIV: A Second Chance_**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, his head was buzzing, he looked around, the room was bright it was almost blinding him. As his eyes settled he could see that he was in a large room, it's walls, floors and structures were a blinding white and it was decorated in gold. Danny slowly started to get up, feeling dizzy, feeling strange, he felt like his whole body was different, and trying to remember what happened. All he was getting were images in his head, The Ghost King, the tower, Sam, pain, blood, sadness, darkness, then Danny remembered, and his heart sank, he remembered he was dead. He died, he sacrificed his life to defeat The Ghost King and save Amity Park, if not the world, and he remembered dying in Sam's arms. Danny remembered it all but was pulled out of his thoughts by a familier voice.

"Welcome Daniel."

Danny turned around to see a figure approach him, he recognized it, it was Clockwork, who like always kept switching ages, baby, adult and old.

"Clockwork, where am I, am I really dead?"

"I'm sorry to say you are, or you were."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As for your first question you are in The Chamber of The Ancients, the place where the Ancients would come to make decisions, almost all those who die and come back to life come here, I think you call it near-death experiences, and they describe this as Heaven if I believe correctly?"

"But how am I still here, am I alive, am I full Ghost."

"No Daniel, you are a Halfa, which means you are already part Ghost, when you die, you will not be a full ghost, you will just die, when ghosts die they fade from existence they enter oblivion, but you-"

"Me What?"

"You are very special, you have done wonders with your powers, protected the ones you love, protected the town and all those who reside in it and not to mention your whole world and The Ghost Zone several times, you are special, it is true you did die, but I am here to tell you that you have been granted a second chance."

"A second chance?"

"Sometimes if someone dies, but it is not there time, or they still have much things to do, they are sent back to start again, and these are the near-death experiences, they describe this place, but are too happy to be alive to remember everything, Daniel you have done great things in your life, and I see many great things to come in your life."

"Like what?"

"You will have to see, all you have to do is walk through this portal, and you will return to your body, oh that's another thing."

"What?"

"Sometimes when a ghost dies their bodies crumble to dust, yours did, however when you return to your body, it won't be completely healed yet, but as long as you get enough Ectoplasm your healing ability will kick back in."

"So I'll be a walking corpse for like what two hours?"

"It's better than the alternative, oblivion."

"Okay well can you explain why I'm feeling different, it's so hard to think and I feel strange."

"Oh it's hard to think because your mind is separated from your regenerating body, and your powers have increased, I don't know how but dying seems to have made you stronger your faster, smarter, stronger, more powerful then you were before you died"

"Well that's cool."

"I think it's about time you get back to Amity Park, Daniel."

"Yeah who knows what's going on there without me, I just hope Undergrowth hasn't taken over or Johnny tearing up the streets or Nocturn invading people's dreams."

"Daniel."

"Yeah Clockwork?"

"A word of advice, and a warning, you are more powerful now, and more widely known and feared in the Ghost Zone, I know the future, watch your back, protect those you care about, or you will lose them, keep them close but your enemies closer, you have no idea who you really are and what your capable of, did you really believe what happened to you was an accident?"

"Wait what?"

Before Danny could do anything else, he felt himself falling, everything became a blur, and then dark, Danny felt himself awake, then he realized, he was in a coffin, luckily he could see in the dark and he looked at himself, Clockwork wasn't kidding, he was still healing, Danny could see some of his organs under his rib cage as the skin started to slowly grow back, some parts of his arms and legs were showing muscle and bone, Danny felt his face, he could feel part of his skull, and some of his jaw was exposed, and for some reason parts of his suit were growing back, almost as if the suit was part of him the thing was, why wasn't he feeling any of this, he should be in pain, oh well time to get out of here.

* * *

Meanwhile above ground, a teen couple were walking, they came to the memorial that they were at earlier today; they had just got back from seeing Night of the Living Dead at a theater nearby. They looked down at the grave.

"I can't believe he's gone, I mean I didn't know him, but I knew he was out there, protecting us" said the guy.

"Yeah it's sad; he saved me once you know"

Suddenly there was a soft banging sound, the guy looked closer and saw the ground moving slightly. Then a hand which was either rotting or healing burst out of the ground. The teens jumped back as a corpse which again was either rotting or healing burst out of the ground, it looked at them. It's eyes burning green like embers from a green fire. It limped a little closer and tried to speak, however only a groan cam out, the two teens screamed.

"Oh my God, **ZOMBIE PHANTOM**!" cried the guy.

"Let's get out of here."

Danny watched the two run off, Zombie? Danny looked at himself again, oh, well he could have been worse, Danny stepped out of the ground and onto the damp street, he looked around and started to limp off, he was hoping this regenerating would finish soon, but one thing remained in Danny's mind, what Clockwork said to him…"_Do you really believe what happened to you was an accident_?" Danny didn't know what he meant but he was going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

**And there we have it Phantom's back, and for those of you wondering about the accident...READ MY FUTURE STORIES, sorry if the suspense of wanting to know what it is, is killing you, but you have to wait, right now just focus on Phantom being back**


	25. Chapter XXV: Sick Prank or Ressurection

**Hello again, I am pleased to say that I am getting a lot of positive feedback on this story, keep it up, and so here is the next part, it's a short little chapter, but I will start to work on Chapter 26 soon, and I promise you, for real this time, I say that because looking back at my intros I seem to say that a lot, I promise you that I will have the remaining 5 Chapters of The Rebirth out by the end of this week, As always review tell me if there are any problems, or if you have any suggestions or questions, I'll always respond if I can, and as always thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying my first ever Story on , I am also pleased to say that The Ultimate Hunt's first Chapter will be posted on October 10th, 3 days after The Rebirth concludes, so enjoy.**

Chapter XXV: Sick Prank or Resurrection?

Sam was lying in her bed, it was almost time for school, but she didn't want to, not yet anyway. She still could not believe that Danny was dead, even though he turned to dust in her arms. A few says ago she was helping him fight ghosts, now she was all alone. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Samantha, its Tucker and Jazz they want to talk to you" said her mother.

"I don't want to see anyone"

"They say it's important"

"Alright fine let them in"

Jazz and Tucker entered the room, but they looked weird, their faces, Sam could tell if they were happy, disgusted or terrified.

"What is it guys I'm not in the mood"

"Haven't you seen the news?" said Tucker.

"No why"

"Turn it on"

Sam grabbed the remote to the television in her room, being rich has its benefits, she turned it on and it turned to Amity Park news station, Tiffany Snow was on as useful, but what they were reporting on is what got her attention, and she realized why Jazz and Tucker wanted to see her, she turned up the volume.

"as we continue to bring updates we will go over this again, the top story of the hour and maybe even the day, last night, two teenagers reported seeing something or someone dig themselves out of The Danny Phantom memorial, they said that it looked like a Zombie Phantom, other are believing that this is just a very sick and disrespectful prank due to the fact that the coffin was empty when it was buried and therefore had nothing in it to dig out of, now back to Lance at the scene"

"Is my hair right, oh wait are we on, we're on, oh high Amity Park, this is Lance Thunder reporting to you live from The Danny Phantom Memorial, where as you can see police have closed off the area, with me here are the two teens who reportedly, let me get this straight, saw a zombie Phantom get up and walk away"

"Yes, this isn't a prank we really saw it" said the guy.

"You are aware that if you are lying that you are disrespecting Daniel Fenton and all his family and friends, now I'm not saying it is a Prank, but the evidence the police have come up with and based on facts, your story is a little far-fetched and that there was no body in the coffin when it was buried"

"We are not lying, I saw him, it was a zombie, and he was all rotting"

"Well you have it here folks, is this some sick prank or is it a resurrection, well I'd say the latter is impossible but then again Ghosts do exist, so back to you Tiffany"

Sam turned off the television, she looked at Jazz and Tucker, and she could see that they had a little bit of hope in their eyes, but also a lot of doubt. Sam got out of bed and walked to her closet, and started to pick out her usual getup. If there was even the slightest chance Danny was still alive, she was going to find the answer. She turned to look at Jazz and Tucker, they had the same idea.

**Again really short Chapter, but we get back to the action next chapter, as we start the final segments of The Rebirth.**


	26. Chapter XXVI: The Hunter's New Prey

**Okay another short chapter, wow there seems to be a lot of those lately, but don't worry I will go back and expand on them later when I finish making Danny Phantom: The Rebirth: Extended Edition, but here we are for the next part, this will also be the last part I post today, tomorrow I will post Chapter 27 and maybe Chapter 28, which leaves us with four chapters in total left, as always review and enjoy.**

Chapter XXVI: The Hunter's New Prey

Dani was busy helping the Fenton's trying to rebuilt there home from the invasion, but all she could think of was Danny, she could not believe he was gone, and then this whole prank thing, could he be alive, Sam and the others are probably out looking for him, then she heard Maddie calling her.

"Dani"

"Yeah?"

"We're just going to quickly run out and get more materials to finish up, we'll be back soon, if the kids come around tell them where we are"

"Ok"

Dani watched as the got into the slightly rebuild GAV and drove off to the hardware store, they seemed a little bit happier today, maybe because there was a chance that he's alive. Suddenly Dani's ghost sense went off. Not now, Dani turned around just in time to see something flying at her. Dani dodged out of the way as Ectoplasmic Net flew over her head, Dani looked up to see none other than Skulker.

"Oh it's you, what do you want I'm not in a good mood"

"Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I still want that Halfa pelt"

"That's gross"

"So if I can't have the late whelps, at least I can have his daughters, say, are you really his daughter?"

"Well, it's complicated"

Skulker raised his hand and started to fire at Dani with his artificial Ghost rays. Dani jumped into the air and charged at Skulker, dodging his blasts, she managed to get close enough to deliver a blow to his metal face. Skulker quickly recovering pressed a button on one of his hands, and an electricity field started to generate around him, when Dani tried to deliver another blow, she was deflected and sent flying through the air, crashing down in the street below.

"Like my new Ectoplasmic Generator Field, it converts a small portion of my energy into an electric field,

I was going to test it out on the whelp, but you'll do"

Dani got up from the ground, she never thought of this before, but she is now, if Danny is gone, then no one will be here to protect it from Ghosts, well, she was made from Danny's DNA, she is technically Danny, just with an I. She'll protect this town like her father, or so, no one was going to mess with his, her home.

Dani raised her hands and started to fire her Ghost Rays, they weren't as powerful as Danny's but they could still do damage. All they did was hit Skulker, and be absorbed by the field, and sent back at her with more power, Dani didn't have time to react; they hit her right in the chest, sending her flying back. Dani tried to get up, but Skulker was already standing above her, he grabbed her throat and held her down.

"And now, at last I take my prize, the pelt of a Halfa"

Skulker raised his hand as the ghost's mechanical suit shifted into and Ectoplasmic blade; he raised it above his head, preparing for his victory. Dani closed her eyes, but instead heard a familiar sound, Dani looked to see Skulker getting blasted in the back by Valire.

"Hey, Skulker, you want her, you have to go through me first" said Valire.

"Ah The Red Huntress, looks like today is my lucky day I'll get you and the Halfa"

"Don't bet on it Skulker"

Skulker turned to see Sam, Jazz and Tucker standing behind him, with Fenton Faomers In hand. Skulker spotted the GAV coming closer behind them; it looks like all of Danny's human allies were here.

"Danny may be gone, but as long as we are here, we won't let you hurt anybody, same goes for all ghosts" said Sam.

"Very well, if you all want to die today…"

Skulker raised both his hands and they started to shift, they looked like blasters, like something you would see in sci-fi, they began to charge up and glow green, Skulker looked at them all and aimed them at the group.

"…Let the slaughter begin"

**One one side, Skulker, the most feared hunter in all The Ghost Zone, one the other you have the combined efforts of Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valire Grey, Jazz, Jack, Maddie and Dani Fenton, who is deadliest, OK, just kidding but yeah next chapter, and maybe you know who might join in, suspense killing you yet, after all I still have to get to the whole "Did you really believe what happened to you was an accident", stay tuned because I post the next chapter tomorrow**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Team Phantom's Rescue

**Okay still another short chapter, but like I said I will have the remaining three parts of The Rebirth posted by the end of today, again thank you to all those who enjoy these, and for all the reviews and support, after this I will take a 3 day break before I post The Ultimate Hunt, but enjoy the last segments of The Rebirth.**

Chapter XXVII: Team Phantom to the Rescue

Valire aimed her hover-board right for Skulker, firing laser blasts at him, Skulker charged towards her, activating his jet pack, jumping into the air, right before a collision between the two, Skulker passed Valire, which was weird. Valire turned her board to fire at Skulker. Skulker turned and gave her a sinister laugh as he raised his hand, in it held a trigger.

As Skulker pressed the button, Valire heard a beeping sound; she looked down to see a bomb placed on her hover board, with not much time Valire quickly detached from her hover board, as it imploded into hundreds of pieces. Valire fell to the ground, only to have an Ectoplasmic Electro Net pin her to the ground. She couldn't move, and the net was draining her armors power.

"One down, six to go" said Skulker.

Skulker then quickly veered out of the way, just dodging a blast from Maddie's Fenton Foamer. Jack joined his wife in firing at Skulker, Skulker increased speed and headed right for them, he smiled as he activated a mini-rocket on his back and fired it at the two of them, they never saw it coming till it was too late, Skulker passed overhead, phasing through the GAV, Jack quickly shoved Maddie out of the way, as the rocket hit the GAV, destroying it.

Jack and Maddie started to recover, only to be pinned down by Skulker nets, well, Maddie with one and Jack with three. Skulker smiled three down and three to go, he looked to see who his next target would be, he spotted Jazz, trying to fire the Fenton Thermos at him, his next.

Skulker lifted his arm and ejected small robotic insect like things. They hovered in the air, until they spotted Jazz, then they headed right towards her, swarming her. Jazz tried to swat them out of the air, but they kept dodging her. One insect landed on her arm and ejected needle like nose into her arm like a mosquito. Jazz smashed the tiny robotic creature, as the others took off back to Skulker. Jazz lifted the Fenton Thermos for another shot, but fell to the ground, tired; the robot must have given her some sort of tranquilizer. Skulker smiled as another member of team Phantom fell.

Skulker turned to see the last two, Tucker and Sam, Skulker raised his other hand and shot out spinning, green disks, which were heading right for them, they both dodged, but the disks bounced off the ground, then the wall and headed back towards them, Tucker just managed to dodge one, but he got his arm sliced a little, Sam raised her weapon and blasted them out of the air. Skulker landed on the ground and shot a wire at Tucker, giving him a mild electric shock, Tucker fell to the ground, twitching.

Sam looked around she was the last on standing, Skulker was closing in on her, she raised her weapon, but Skulker fired a powerful Ghost Ray and destroyed the thing, he fired another one at her, nailing her in the shoulder, sending her flying back. He then fired another net and pinned Sam to the side of a building.

"Ha, you are all useless without the whelp to lead you and help you, so I don't get him, well I can still claim his friends and family, the only question which one first, his halfa daughter/clone thing, an ally who used to be an enemy, his parents, sister, best friend or..."

He turned to look at Sam, giving her a sinister smile as he pulled out a blaster and started to walk towards her.

"…lover, yes, let's start with the one the whelp cares about the most, and if any of you are the lucky ones to come back as a ghost after, I'll gladly kill you again, prepare to meet you friend"

Skulker raised his hand blaster towards Sam, smiling with a sinister smile, Sam watched as the barrel of the blaster started to glow green, Sam closed her eyes, at least she would be with Danny, wherever he is.

**Suspense, Suspense, I will start work on Chapter 28 Soon, all Chapters will be posted today, so keep checking back**.


	28. Chapter XXVIII: The Return of a Hero

**And we are back, Chapter 28 of 30, which means there are only 2 chapters left, and for those of you who think some chapters could be better or longer, don't worry, I will eventually come back and re-visit The Rebirth and make Danny Phantom: The Rebirth: The Extended Edition, I am very pleased that my first story ever on FanFiction ins a huge hit critically, and don't worry about spelling errors and grammar I will fix those up later, so enjoy the last Chapters of The Rebirth, and remember this is just the tip of the Iceberg, I have hundreds of more stories planned, and not just for Danny Phantom, but that at the moment is my main focus since there are so many, so enjoy.**

**Soundtrack Option: Bumblebee from Transformers**

* * *

_**Chapter XXVIII: The Return of a Hero**_

* * *

The barrel of Skulker's blaster grew brighter and hotter as he prepared to execute Sam, Team Phantom watched in horror, if only Danny was still alive, with them gone, no one would be around to save and protect Amity Park and the world, it was all doomed, the world will be doomed with their deaths. Skulker looked Sam right in the eyes, with a sinister chuckle he prepared to fire, until…

"SKULKER!" said a voice.

Skulker knew that voice, but it was impossible, he was dead, and yet at the same time of being terrified he was relieved, for if he wasn't dead, he could still kill him. Skulker and the others looked to see a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the street walking towards them. It was him, Skulker turned the blaster and fired at the figure, the charged up bullet passed by the figure, sending the street behind him up in green flames, as the figure kept walking towards him.

"Impossible, it can't be."

"Didn't any one ever tell you Skulker that Death is only the beginning?" said the figure as he stepped into the light.

Everybody gasped as they saw who the figure was, he wore a black suit like before, a D and P merged into one for a logo on his chest, however he was different, his costume had changed slightly, a little bit more white around the legs and arms, and some black lines on those, one hand was hidden, his hair was a little bit shorter but the same messy type, his eyes were glowing green, and he wore a white cape, the figure was none other than their Daniel Fenton, their hero Danny Phantom.

"Did you really believe someone could get rid of me that easily?"

Skulker charged up his Ectoplasmic field and started to charge towards Danny, Danny's cape retracted back into his costume as he prepared for combat, Skulker raised his fist to clobber Danny, but Danny wasn't doing anything. Skulker delivered his blow, only for Danny to grab his fist with one hand.

"Impossible, there's no way you're strong enough to puncture the Ectoplasmic field?"

"Oh that's something else; I'm more powerful than ever Skulker, now if you don't mind I need some of that Energy."

Danny pulled out his hidden hand, revealing it to be still healing, it was close but it could still be mistaken for a zombie, Danny grabbed Skulker and started to absorb Skulker's Ectoplasmic field, draining it, Skulker watched as his fields power depleted and Danny's hand started to regenerate quicker until it was back to normal. He then lifted Skulker off his feet and through him into a wall.

"Now Skulker, we both know how this used to work, we fight, I win you go home crying, let's just skip to you getting out of here."

Danny walked up to Skulker and stepped on his hand, crushing his metallic hand as if it was a soup can. Skulker watched in horror and disbelief, Danny was now stronger and more powerful than before, and if he could hardly beat him then, how could he beat him now.

"Now Skulker I want you to do something for me." Danny said as he picked Skulker up.

Danny raised one hand and aimed it at the wall, Skulker watched as a portal to the Ghost Zone opened up, that was impossible, no ghost could summon portals by their command, Skulker looked at Danny, and thought, what in the universe was he.

"Tell all your friends, that I'm back and better than ever and if they want Earth, they'll have to deal with me first."

Danny then threw Skulker into the portal; the look on Skulker's face was priceless, Danny then closed the portal by closing his hand. It felt good to be alive and well again, he then turned to Team Phantom, who were still staring in disbelief, but overjoyed that their leader, their friend, their family member was back and better then ever.

* * *

**Yeah, Danny's back and more powerful then ever, well 28 down and 2 to go I might as well start working on them, keep checking back, because the last 2 chapters will be posted by the end of this day.**


	29. Chapter XXIX: Only the Begining

**Okay another short chapter soon to be expanded, there's only one chapter left, and as soon as I am done typing this one, I will start work on the last part, so enjoy**

* * *

_**Chapter XIX: Only the Beginning**_

* * *

Danny walked up to his friends and family, they were all overjoyed to see him, Danny raised his hand and fired a blast of Ectoplasm at each of Skulker's nets, freeing them. Sam and Tucker ran towards Danny, while Maddie and Jack went to help Jazz up, who was still partly tranquilized. Sam reached Danny first, they embraced and shared a kiss. Tucker was still confused about what all just happened.

"Dude, how, who, what?" the confused Tucker started to mumble.

"It's a long story, I'm just glad to be back, and to see you all again."

"Danny!" cried Maddie as she ran to hug her son.

"Hey Mom."

"Danny-Boy, you're alive!" said his Father giving Danny a massive hug, Danny felt like we was being crushed.

"Dad I know your glad to see me, but not too tight."

"Sorry son, it's just we thought you were dead."

"I was dead but how long?" asked Danny.

"About a day, your funeral was only yesterday, by the way love the new look." said Sam.

Danny looked down at himself looking at his suit for the first time in detail since her fully regenerated. His costume was a little different, which he didn't get, the suit must have repaired itself into this new form. Oh well, it was a hundred times more cooler then the last one, he especially liked how the cape retracked for combat and reappeared when the figth was over.

"Yeah I don't know how it got like this, but I like it."

"Danny, your hand." said Valeire.

Danny, confused looked down at his hand. There was just one little patch of unhealed skin left, within seconds, the skin formed over and it was normal again. Danny had finished healing, much to his relief.

"Ok, I'm finally done healing."

"Wait, when you grabbed Skulker your hand, wait dude, when you came back, were you a zombie?" asked Tucker.

"Kind of, I had to heal from scratch, I think?"

"Well, let's go celebrate, we stopped The Ghost King, Skulker and Danny's back, let's get fudge." said Jack.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble, almost like an earthquake, except Danny has felt this before. He looked down the street to see it cracking, and grass and plants sprouting from the cracks. Danny's fears were confimed as the plant ghost Undergrowth, burst out of the ground and into the air.

"Humans, you treat me and my children like parasites, always cleansing us to make room for your concrete jungles, and now with your protector gone, I Undergrowth will rule over all, this world will become my garden and my children will thrive, you will all become one with the growth, to feed my children an-" Undergrowth started to rant.

Just then he spotted Team Phantom, and in front of them was; no it couldn't be, it was, Danny Phantom.

"What, no impossible, you were killed, you can't be alive."

"Sorry to disappoint you, and if you think I'm letting you turn my home into an overgrown jungle and my friends and family into mindless slaves, then you've got another thing coming."

Danny's eyes changed to a glowing blue, and his hand became cold and started to glow, Danny was activating his ice powers. Danny jumped into the sky, flew towards the scared Undergrowth, and delivered a blow right to his face. Sam smiled as she watched her boyfriend start to beat Undergrowth to mulch. Danny Phantom was back and better than ever, he was right, death is only the beginning.

* * *

**And Everything is back to normal, Danny is back and better then ever, protecting his town and the world, his friends and family to help him, if you think the story ends here, then you are wrong for Death is only the beginning, I have one chapter left, and many more stories planned, so stay tuned and let us read the final chapter in The Rebirth.**


	30. Chapter XXX: Epilouge

**Well this is it, the final chapter in The Rebirth, but let's remember, where one story ends, another begins, I would like to thank everybody who has enjoyed this story, I thank you for giving me support, for giving me suggestions, asking questions and reviewing, I am pleased that my first ever story on FanFiction is a huge hit among Danny Phantom fans, thank you all, and don't worry, I will come back and expand this later, I will not give a date because I don't know when, right now I want to focus on getting out the rest of Season 4, thank you all again, I will continue to write stories for the foreseeable future, and for all of you who love this story, be sure to check back every once in a while as I start posting my other stories starting on October 9th, which is when I will post the first part of The Ultimate Hunt, thank you all again and enjoy the last little part of Danny Phantom: The Rebirth**

* * *

_**Chapter XXX: Epilogue**_

* * *

Clockwork sat in his tower, watching his screens as all time and space played out. He was watching Danny saving the town from Undergrowth, he smiled. Daniel was a powerful ghost, If only he realized how powerful, should he tell him the truth, no, that's not what time states, Daniel must find out on his own. He then turned his attention to another screen, one that was turned off; it was time Clockwork thought to himself. Clockwork raised his hand, hesitating for a moment, before going through with it and pushing the 'on' button.

Clockwork turned on the screen, showing the Ghost Zone, until it centered in on a small cave, it was located far away from the center of The Ghost Zone, no ghost hardly ever traveled there. Inside, something began to stir, and a ghost slowly emerged from it. It's lifted it's head up like it was listining to something, like it was listening to The Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was shaking with fear, the ghost smiled as it realized what it meant, the Halfa, Danny Phantom had returned.

Clockwork walked back, this time the screen shall be left on, and Clockwork looked back to the screen showing Danny. Who was currently freezing Undergrowth into a huge icecube, before shattering him into thousands of pecies. Clockwork knew the importance of his job, some would say it was a curse, living forever watching everything in time and space unfold, knowing everything that has ever happened or will happen and when they'll happen. Clockwork sighed, he gave Daniel helpful advice, he just hoped that he would remember and listen to it, for dark times were ahead. For Ghosts, Humans and both worlds, Clockwork knew what was going to happen. He wished he could forget, but being the Ghost of Time, it was his job to remember.

He remembered the events that are still to come, he remembered when they were first set in motion thousands of years ago, and he thought he stopped them. But it turns out he only delayed the inevitable, and it can all be traced back to Danny's accident, for it was no accident that Danny was given ghost powers, and there was a reason why he could. There was a reason why Danny was not killed in the accident. Clockwork looked back to the other screen, as the ghost started to plan things; he sighed and looked back at Daniel who was sucking Undergrowth into a Fenton Thermos.

"It's begun"

* * *

**I do apologize if this last part is giving you more suspense and it's killing you to know, if you want to know you'll have to keep reading my stories, so remember to come back October 9th for The Ultimate Hunt, and because I am very happy and my stories are very successful, I will give a plot description.**

**The Ultimate Hunt:**

Skulker, tired of always failing to capture and kill the Halfa, Danny Phantom, sets off to end the hunt once and for all, he kidnaps Danny and traps both of them in a huge Ghost Shield within the Amazon Jungle, now Danny must survive not only Skulker, but cannibals, killer ants, piranhas, dangerous plants and quicksand, all leading up to a final confrontation with Skulker.

***Depending on how the story goes this may be the last story I'll make with Skulker as the main antagonist, Skulker was like Danny's second main foe after Vlad, and I want some of the minor villains like Vortex and Nocturne to shine and have some good stories, plus some of my new villains which I know you will all like, I felt it was time to end this so I am on an amazing final scale, and to be clear I'm just ending him as a main villain, he will still appear in cameos, beginnings or as a second antagonist, but never again as a main, if you want to know how this all unfolds, just tune in October 9th an find out, again thank you all, see you again soon.**


End file.
